Come back home to us
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIruKaka. Sequel to "Ours". How will Iruka and Minoru react when Kakashi is assigned a mission?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Alright, this is a sequel to "Ours", and then "Ours" is a sequel to "Caring for you" and a continuation of "Progression" and "Bliss", in that order.

Also! NC-17!

* * *

_Three months later…_

Kakashi sat in front of Tsunade. His heart sinking further as he continued reading the scroll in his hands. He could feel the hazel eyes on him as he finished reading and he looked up to meet their gaze.

Tsunade leaned back on her chair and sighed, "You know I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't completely necessary, if I didn't feel that I didn't need your skills for this," she looked at the silver haired jounin, "I respect our agreement, I do, but right now I need you to take this mission, and this mission calls for your skills and experience," she leaned forward, resting his chin on his folded hands, her eyes moving to the paper work on her desk before looking back at the jounin, "And as part of our agreement…"

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't worry, Tsunade-sama, I won't try to talk my way out of this. I understand what we agreed upon: That I will serve if my skills are required," he looked down at the scroll, before looking back up, "So I will."

Tsunade sighed, somewhat from relief, "Part of me hates doing this to you, but…," she sighed, partly from exhaustion, "Your class will be covered while you're gone. I would suggest you make a lesson plan for your substitute to go by."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, "I understand, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded, and smiled, "Go on then, get ready and spend some time with your family," her smile widened, "And say hello to Minoru-kun for me."

Kakashi smiled, but felt his heart ache, "Of course, Tsunade-sama," and with that he was gone with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Iruka entered the house with Minoru during the late afternoon, after agreeing that it was alright for Minoru to go to a friend's house to "study", which he highly doubted, while he took his shift in the mission room.

"Wash up before dinner," Iruka called after his son who was already rushing to his room.

Minoru turned and nodded and disappeared around the corner.

Iruka shook his head as he shed his flak jacket off and toed off his sandals, he noticed the other pair. He smiled as he slipped off his hitai ate and placed it on the low bookshelf by the entrance. He walked down the hall and poked his head into the bedroom where he found his husband laying on the bed, his leg over the edge as if he was sitting.

"Hey, Love," he said softly as he walked into the bedroom.

The soft greeting snapped Kakashi from his musings and he sat up, looking up at his husband, "Hey," he greeted back and forced a smile.

Iruka furrowed his dark brows, "Is something wrong?" he asked with concern.

Kakashi's smile faltered as he looked at the younger man. He dropped his gaze and sighed.

"Kakashi?" Iruka moved closer, and mismatched eyes looked back up at him.

"Tsunade-sama called me in today," he said, rather forced.

Iruka froze as he got a sinking feeling as he stood there, looking at his husband, waiting for him to continue.

Kakashi looked away and instead looked at his lap, he didn't want to see the hurt in the chocolate eyes when he told him, "I…was assigned a mission."

Iruka's heart dropped. It had been so long since Kakashi's last mission, since Kakashi retired from them, that he nearly forgot that there was still the chance of him being assigned on one, "Oh," he said softly, managing to say it through the lump that was growing in his throat.

Kakashi looked up finally and met the chocolate eyes, and felt his heart ache at the understanding and the hurt that he found there.

"How…how long?" he asked, looking in the mismatched eyes, and noticed as they averted their gaze.

"Four months," Kakashi said softly and sighed.

Iruka stood there as he let it settle in, _Four months_. He tried not to think about it, how it would feel without him here, with him being gone for so long, how he had seemed to have forgotten how it felt. He didn't want to think how it hurt. Mismatched eyes turned to him again, and felt his chest clench at the emotion he found there. He forced himself to speak, "When…when do you have to leave?"

"In three days. Saturday morning," he answered.

Iruka forced a small smile on his lips and he slowly nodded in understanding, "I see," he said softly and averted his gaze. _Three days_. He dropped his gaze to the floor, as his heart sank further.

Kakashi stood when he saw the sad smile that he was never able to bear, that always managed to make his heart clench almost painfully, the sad smile that he hasn't seen in nearly a year, "Iruka…"

Iruka shook his head and looked up at the older man, trying to keep his smile, "It's alright, I understand," he dropped his gaze and turned to leave the room, "I have to start dinner."

Kakashi stood there before he let himself drop back down onto the bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How he hated doing that to Iruka. Especially now after so long since he retired.

Iruka found himself staring at the skillet he pulled out of the cabinet as he felt the information settled in. He put the skillet down on the counter and blinked away the tears that slowly blurred his vision. _Four months without him. It's been so long since he took a mission…since he's been gone for such a long time…since I worried that he wouldn't come back home_, he couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, he swiped them away. _Get a hold of yourself, Iruka. He's going to come back. He has to come back._

"Iruka," Kakashi said softly.

Iruka turned around without thinking and looked as the mismatched eyes filled with concern and sadness. He opened his mouth to say something but the older man moved quicker and wrapped his arms around him, and that broke his control. He buried his face into his husband's shoulder, his own arms wrapping around the strong body.

Kakashi swallowed through the lump in his throat as he held his trembling husband. He soothingly rubbed the younger man's back, and kissed an exposed temple, "Shh, it's alright Ruru," he leaned his head against the brunette's, "It's going to be alright."

Iruka pulled away and swiped at his eyes, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me," he tried a laugh, but it came more as a choked sob. He let his hand drop to the older man's chest, over the beating heart, "I'm sorry, I just…I seemed to have forgotten how it felt," he said softly, his eyes on his hand that rested on the strong chest. He managed a smile and looked up, "I'll be fine. It'll be alright." A pale hand came up and cupped his jaw, a calloused thumb brushing along his lips as mismatched eyes sadly looked at him, making his smile fade away.

Kakashi looked at the younger man, at the red rimmed eyes, "I can't bear it. I can't bear it when you smile like that," he brushed his thumb along the end of the horizontal scar, "I never got used to telling you when I had a mission, because I never wanted to see that forced, sad, smile. When you would give me that smile that meant that you understood, that you understand," his gaze softened and he leaned in to give his husband a soft kiss, and managed a smile of his own, "I'll be back before you know it, Ruru." He kissed the tan forehead and looked into the chocolate eyes.

Iruka smiled and nodded, "You better be," he met the older man's gaze, "You have tell Minoru."

Kakashi sighed and nodded, "I know."

Iruka took his husband into another embrace, "Can you tell me where?" he whispered after a while, he knew that he shouldn't ask, that mostly likely Kakashi couldn't tell him. He had a feeling that it was a mission for information, most likely. But he could never be sure. If it was for information then why would Tsunade ask for Kakashi? And he wouldn't ask about details. But right now, he tried.

Kakashi sighed and held his husband tighter, "No, I can't," he felt his husband sigh and nod. He leaned in and placed his lips near the younger man's ear, "Cloud," he whispered.

Iruka smiled and nodded. They stood there more a moment longer before his pulled away and softly patted the older man's chest, "Go on, you have a chance while I make dinner," he pulled away and smoothed his hands over the cloth covered chest, "He'll understand…you just need to talk to him."

Kakashi took a hand into his and kissed the silver band that was on the tan finger, "Alright," he walked out of the kitchen, letting Iruka start dinner as he went to talk to his son.

Kakashi walked into his son's bedroom and found the dark haired boy laying on his stomach, reading a book. He smiled as dark blue eyes looked up at him.

"Hi, Kakashi-dad, I thought you were sleeping," he sat up and marked his page before closing the book.

Kakashi shook his head, "No, I was just thinking," he looked at his son, his smile turning small, "Minoru-kun, I need to talk to you." Minoru nodded and Kakashi noticed the hint of concern in the dark blue eyes. He sat on the bed, scooting back so he could sit cross legged, his feet tucked under his knees, so he could face the dark haired boy. He let out a breath before looking at his young son, "Tsunade-sama called me in today," he hesitated, realizing that he was ahead of himself, "First, you have to understand that about six months after me and Iru-dad got married, about six months before we adopted you, I retired from missions. Meaning that I would stop taking assigned mission, but still have my rank as jounin, and to do that, I instead became a teacher," he hesitated, "In order for the Hokage to agree with my request, though, I had to agree that I would serve if the Hokage were to need my services, my skills," he paused, and noticed that Minoru was giving him his full attention, nodding to let him know that he understood, "She called me in today, and assigned me mission. I leave Saturday morning."

Minoru's eyes widened a fraction, "Oh, how long are you going to be gone?" he was tempted to ask for other details like where, what, who, but he also knew that he shouldn't, more like couldn't. So he stuck with questions that he knew were alright to ask.

Kakashi sighed, "Four months."

Minoru nodded, and thought about how long four months really way. About seventeen weeks. About one hundred and twenty days, "That's a long time."

Kakashi nodded solemnly, "I know," he offered Minoru a smile, "And…I need you to take care of Iru-dad while I'm gone, alright?" he ruffled the dark unruly hair, "Behave, and try not to give him a hard time," he said with a smile.

Minoru chuckled and nodded, "I know, Kakashi-dad," he looked up at his dad, "But we have to do something fun before you leave," he said and grinned, "And I'll go over to Uncle Gai's Friday night to give you and Iru-dad some alone time."

Kakashi felt himself blush and looked away, clearing his throat, "Uh…," he scratched the back of his neck when he heard a chuckle from his son.

"You're funny, Kakashi-dad," Minoru said, trying not to laugh as he jumped off the bed and left the bedroom.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head and he scooted to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes roaming over his son's belongings, from textbooks to sketchbooks to games and toys. He couldn't stop the sadness that sank his heart when he realized how much he was going to miss. He sighed and stood to walk out of the bedroom when his eyes caught something. A smiled tugged on his lips as he took the stuffed dog from the bed, _It's been nearly a year._ He sighed when he realized that he wouldn't be home for their year "anniversary" together, per se. He set the stuffed dog down and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen where Minoru was helping Iruka set the plates.

Dinner was followed by ice cream, which was then followed by rounds of UNO, and Kakashi realized that he was not very good at card games, but he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_Two days later…_

"Wait a minute –," Iruka was effectively cut off by soft lips claiming his in a passionate kiss that he soon melted into. They had just gotten home from dinner, and Kakashi hadn't really told him the reason as to why Minoru was going to Gai's for awhile, but the thought left his mind when the older man's tongue delved into his mouth. He pulled away when he heard a familiar soft chuckle.

Minoru's chuckle turned into a laugh at the embarrassment on Iruka's face and how he half-heartedly pushed Kakashi away.

"Minoru-kun, why is it that you're going to Uncle Gai's?"

Minoru chuckled, "I want to give you two sometime alone."

Iruka blushed and turned to glare at Kakashi.

Kakashi scratched his cheek trying to fight off his own blush, "It wasn't my idea."

Iruka frowned and Minoru laughed, "It was my idea Iru-dad, it's alright, isn't it?"

Iruka looked back down at his son and nodded, blushing, "I suppose."

Minoru beamed, "Uncle Gai should be here soon," he looked at Kakashi, "Can Pakkun come with me?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Only if you promise not to wear him out, I need him to be at his best while we're gone."

Minoru nodded, "I know, it's just fun to have him around."

Kakashi chuckled and bit into his thumb, his hand moving through the familiar summoning seals, and with a puff of smoke Pakkun appeared.

"Boss," Pakkun greeted with a grunt and turned to Minoru, "Hey, Minoru!"

Minoru laughed, "Pakkun! You won't mind coming over to Uncle Gai's with me, would you?"

"Sure kid, I don't mind," Pakkun turned back to Kakashi, "We're leaving tomorrow morning, right?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes."

Pakkun grunted and trotted to Minoru, looking up at Iruka as he did so, "Hello, Iruka-sensei."

"Hello, Pakkun," Iruka greeted back. There was a knock at the door and Minoru beamed and ran to front door.

"Uncle Gai!"

Gai smiled and hauled the young boy up into a hug, making the dark haired boy laugh. He set him back down and ruffled the dark hair, "How are you Minoru-kun?"

Minoru nodded, "I'm good, Uncle Gai."

"Hello, Gai-sensei," Iruka greeted followed by Kakashi who adjusted his mask.

"My hip and eternal rival, I hear you have a mission starting tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded, "Hn."

Gai nodded in understanding and looked back down at Minoru, "Are you ready?"

Minoru nodded and slipped on his shoes.

"Don't forget your sweater," Iruka said, unhooking a dark grey sweater from near the entrance.

Minoru slipped on the offered sweater and looked down at Pakkun before looking up at Gai, "You don't mind if Pakkun comes along, do you?"

Gai looked at the pug, "Oh! Pakkun! Of course! He's welcomed anytime," he beamed, "And it's your lucky day, I have fresh meat at home."

Pakkun perked up, and tried not to drool knowing that any meat that Gai buys must be not only healthy, but just, well, delicious.

Iruka and Kakashi tried to hold back their laugh from the reaction.

"I'll have him back in a couple of hours," Gai said and looked back down at Minoru, "I have a movie you might be interested in."

Minoru smiled and nodded, "Sounds good to me!" he turned back to his dads, "I'll see you later," he told them as he followed Gai outside the door, Pakkun following them.

Iruka smiled and shut the door behind them, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and turned him around and he found himself in a warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and sealed their lips in a soft kiss, pulling away with a chuckle, "I can't believe Minoru sometimes."

Kakashi laughed and hugged his husband closer before pulling away, a grin pulling on his lips, "Hmm, I say we take full advantage of this time alone," he said with a leer.

Iruka grinned back, "I suppose," he drawled, smoothing his palms over the cloth covered chest, his grin softening to a smile. He moved his hands back up to the pale face, cupping the older man's jaw as he softly kissed him. He took a pale hand in his and led his husband to the bedroom where they undressed each other, hands touching and caressing warm skin.

Kakashi gently pushed Iruka down onto the bed and crawled over him, sighing as hands smoothed over his skin, over sensitive scars. He leaned down and began to kiss the tan neck, smiling as the younger man tilted his head to give him better access. He nibbled on the tan earlobe, shivering when his husband moaned into his ear, fueling his arousal, "Ruru," he murmured against the parted lips before locking them in a heated kiss. He felt arms wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer. He shivered when the tan legs spread invitingly, one hooking behind his, rubbing his outer thigh. He reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the tube of lube. Soft lips taking advantage and nipping at his neck, making him moan, gasping as the tan hips rocked against him, their arousals grinding against each other, "Gods, Iruka," he hissed, and looked down at the younger man who was grinning at him.

Iruka slowly rolled his hips, sighing as slick fingers traced his entrance. He moaned as a finger pushed in, and he rocked his hips, urging his husband to continue. He gasped as the hot mouth closed over one of his nipples, teasing it into a nub as another finger pushed in.

Kakashi grinned and brushed his lips against the panting lips, "Don't hold back those wonderful noises you make, Ruru," he licked the bottom lip, "Those wonderful noises that I'm beginning to miss," he crooked his fingers and massaged the sensitive gland.

Iruka cried out, his back arching as an electric pulse ran down his spine, "Kakashi," he said breathlessly, rocking his hips against the fingers massaging the sensitive gland, "Oh god," he moaned.

Kakashi smiled and kissed the moaning lips and withdrew his fingers before spreading the tan hips wider, positioning himself at the welcoming entrance. He slowly pushed in, the younger man's heat enveloping him, "Iruka," he groaned as he became fully seated and his husband pulled him closer, locking their lips in a passionate kiss, tasting each other as their hips began a steady, tender rhythm.

Iruka threaded his fingers into the silver locks as he tried to push away the fact that Kakashi won't be home this time tomorrow, that his husband will be gone for four months. That instead, this time tomorrow he will be worrying, and trying not to worry. Iruka mentally shook his head and concentrated on the present. He gasped, his eyes snapping open when the rigid length inside of him pressed against his prostate, "Oh, Kakashi," he said breathlessly, rocking his hips against the older man's.

Kakashi grinned and leaned back, quickening his thrust as tan legs wrapped around his waist. He looked at the tan body under him, his hands following the rocking movements of the tan hips against his. He moved a hand, and splayed it over the younger man's navel, feeling the muscles contract under the tan skin, "Oh god -," he groaned and leaned back down, locking their lips together in another searing kiss.

Iruka held his husband close, their bodies pressed together, lips moving to kiss and suck at his neck as he panted and gasped for air, moans escaping his throat, "'Kashi," he breathed, feeling the familiar tightness in his stomach. He felt the older man pull away, bracing himself on an arm as the other reached between them and took his sobbing member and began to pump in time, a calloused thumb smearing the drops of precum.

Kakashi moaned as the tan body arched under him, chocolate eyes sliding close under the pleasure, lips parted for gasp of air and moans that echoed in their bedroom, "Ruru…Ruru," he panted, dropping to brace himself on his elbow instead, fingers threading into chocolate strands, "Iruka…" he splayed a pale hand against the side of the tan face that was contoured with pleasure, "I love you," he whispered against the parted lips.

Iruka gasped, his hands finding purchase on the older man's shoulder blades as his body arched off the bed, his hips rocking and jerking against the pale hips and the hand pumping his aching member as he came, spilling his hot seed onto his stomach, "Kakashi…," he whispered, his gaze locking with mismatched eyes before they slid shut, his hips riding out his orgasm. He cupped the face as he slowly rocked his hips against Kakashi's faltering rhythm.

Kakashi groaned, his breath hitching as he came inside his husband, spilling his own seeds inside the tan body, his hips rolling through his own orgasm, "Iruka," he whispered, turning his had to kiss the palm of a tan hand. His eyes snapped open when his back suddenly met the mattress as Iruka rolled them over without losing contact. He groaned as Iruka slowly began to rock his hips, his palms smoothing over the thighs spread over his hips, his eyes roamed over the tan skin, over the flat taut stomach that was smeared with semen as his eyes moved up to the tan flushed face, "Oh god, Ruru," he panted.

Iruka moaned as he felt the older man's member came back to life inside of him, his own member bobbing with the subtle movements.

Kakashi raised his legs for better leverage, his own hips rocking under the younger man's. He smoothed his palms over the tan thighs, moving back up over the inner thigh, feeling the skin breakout into goose bumps from the tender touch. He smiled and continued to caress the sensitive skin, moving to the crease where hip meets leg, following the curve to the hips, feeling the movements under his palms.

Iruka leaned forward, smoothing his own palms over sensitive pale skin, fingertips brushing against pink nipples. He gasped as the pale hips thrust upward, hitting his prostate head on, "Kakashi!" he gasped.

Kakashi groaned and watched his husband leaned back, bracing himself on the pale legs behind him as he rocked his hips harder, raising his hips and letting gravity pull him back down, slowly and tenderly riding his length, "Iruka," he breathed.

Iruka leaned back down, felt a hand move from his hip to his rear, following the curve of the firm, round muscle, kneading, making the older man's erection slide in deeper. He moaned and soft lips met his in a sweet kiss.

Kakashi thrust upward into his husband, rocking his hips harder against the younger man, "Iruka…," a tan hand cupped his cheek, a thumb brushing along the vertical scar on his cheek, making his eyes flutter close. He felt soft lips kiss his neck, under his earlobe, above the thundering pulse. He felt the soft lips kiss along his jaw before meeting his.

Iruka braced himself on his hands, hovering over the older man as mismatched eyes opened to lock with his. Their rhythm turned heated and Iruka leaned back and began to meet the upward thrust, angling his hips, making him cry out his husband's name. His sensitive body began to tremble with the heated rhythm and felt his body flush, "Kakashi," it came out as something between a moan and a whimper, 

"'Kashi," he leaned back down, wanting to feel his husband closer, and as if feeling his need, arms wrapped around him, an arm around his waist the other around his torso as their lips met in a passionate kiss. He threaded his fingers into the silver locks, their kiss a contrast between the rhythm of their hips working against each other.

Kakashi felt Iruka break the kiss with a gasp, the brunette throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure as he came, his second orgasm claiming him, spilling his seed in between them. The resulting contraction pulled him off the edge as he filled his husband with more of his seed, "Iruka…love."

They laid in a boneless heap, panting for air against each other's necks. Kakashi shifted and slowly pulled out of his husband and looked down at the younger man, brushing away the stray strands from the flushed face and kissed the tan forehead. He wrapped his arms around the sated body and buried his face into the younger man's neck, "Ruru," he whispered, lovingly nuzzling the warm, flushed skin.

Iruka smiled softly and kissed the flushed cheek in front of him, "Be careful," he said softly, "Be careful and come back home to me…to us."

Kakashi nodded and planted a soft kiss on the skin in front of him, "Of course, Iruka," he whispered back. He felt a hand cup his jaw, making him pull away to look into the younger man's face.

"I love you," Iruka whispered, and fought back the tears that threatened to come to his eyes, "I love you so much, Kakashi."

Kakashi's gaze softened and he kissed the scarred nose. It was hard for the both of them, it had been so long since they had been apart, and now they had to be apart for four months. Maybe longer. He tenderly kissed his husband and offered him a warm smile, "I love you too, Iruka." He ran his thumb along the end of the horizontal scar, his heart aching at the hurt he found in the chocolate eyes.

They laid there, in each other's warm embrace, holding each other before reluctantly getting up and moving to take a shower.

* * *

Gai placed a plate of cookies, that he began to buy after he met Minoru, and two glasses of milk on the table and sat across from dark haired boy as Pakkun napped on the floor next to them. He looked at the chess board in front of him, another thing that he didn't really do often until after he met this boy.

Minoru took a chocolate chip cookie from the plate and took a bite from him and chewed as he looked at the pieces on the board, or lack of, "Uncle Gai, can I ask you something?"

Gai looked up, "Sure, what is it Minoru-kun?"

Minoru continued to look at the pieces on the board as he thought about his words, "Kakashi-dad's going to be ok, right?" he looked up at his uncle, "I mean…," he dropped his gaze again, frowning slightly, "He's going to be gone a long time, and it must be a difficult mission if the Hokage-sama called him in even though he's retired."

Gai looked at the young boy, "Are you worried, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru sighed, and continued looking at the chess pieces, "I am. He's my dad, and he's going to be gone a long time, but…I'm also worried about Iru-dad."

"Why's that?'

Minoru thought about his words before continuing, "Kakashi-dad said that he retired about six months before they adopted me, about six months after they got married…that's almost a year ago since Kakashi-dad retired," he looked up at Gai, "Did Kakashi-dad used to take a lot of missions before he and Iru-dad got married?"

Gai gave the young boy a soft smile, "Yes. Kakashi has taken many missions in the past, since he was very young. So, he has a lot of experience, a lot of skill," he nodded, "And yes, he used to take missions before he and Iruka got married. Why do you ask, Minoru-kun?"

"I was just thinking that…if Kakashi-dad used to take a lot missions before they got married, that means Iru-dad got…used to it, right? I mean, used to the feeling of having Kakashi-dad gone for long periods of time?"

Gai nodded, understanding what the young boy meant, "I know what you mean Minoru-kun, but I don't think Iruka ever got used to it, to having Kakashi away, I mean. But I think he got used to accepting that he couldn't do anything about it. He understood that he couldn't, that it was their duty."

Minoru nodded and looked at the pieces on the board, "This must be hard for Iru-dad," he said solemnly, "And for Kakashi-dad, too."

Gai sighed and nodded, "I could only imagine."

Minoru frowned before giving a sharp nod, "I'll try my best to make sure Iru-dad isn't sad while Kakashi-dad is away," he said, determined, and looked up.

Gai chuckled, "That's the spirit, young Minoru-kun!"

Minoru laughed and took another bite from his cookie. He had a feeling that since Iruka wouldn't be alone while Kakashi was away, that it wouldn't be too difficult to cope with.

* * *

Kakashi opened the front door and his son latched on to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He chuckled and ruffled the dark, unruly hair, making his son laugh, "Did you have fun?"

Minoru nodded and let go of his dad.

Pakkun looked up at Kakashi and gave him a concerned look, "Boss?"

Kakashi shook his head, knowing what Pakkun must be picking up on, "It's alright, Pakkun. Go get some rest, alright?"

Pakkun eyed the jounin before grunting and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked back down at Minoru, "Go get ready for bed, alright? Oh, and…uh, try not to wake Iru-dad."

Minoru grinned and nodded, "Alright," he smiled up at Gai, "I'll see you later, Uncle Gai. Good night!"

"Good night, Minoru-kun."

Kakashi watched as Minoru disappeared around the corner before turning back to Gai, "Thanks, Gai, I owe you one."

Gai shook his head, "Think nothing of it my eternal rival!" he smiled, "I'll also try to be available whenever Minoru-kun needs someone to watch him while Iruka-sensei is busy."

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you, Gai, really."

Gai smiled and gave Kakashi a steady look, "Kakashi, good luck."

Kakashi slowly nodded, "Thank you," he hesitated, "Gai…did Minoru say anything?"

Gai gave a small nod, "He mostly had questions. And, he's a bit worried, about both you and Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi nodded, his gaze on the door.

"Are you alright, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and nodded again, and looked back at Gai, "I'll be fine."

Gai looked at the silver haired jounin, "They'll be alright, Kakashi," he said in a reassuring tone.

Kakashi nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "I know."

Gai smiled and gave Kakashi's shoulder a firm squeeze, "I must take my leave now, my rival. I shall see you when you return. For now, rest and prepare yourself for tomorrow."

Kakashi smiled, "Thank you, Gai. Good night."

"Good night," and with that Gai took his leave.

Kakashi closed the door and slipped off his mask as he walked down the hall to Minoru's bedroom, "Ready for bed?"

Minoru smiled and nodded. He climbed on to his bed and under the covers, "Kakashi-dad?"

"Hm, what is it Minoru-kun?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry about Iru-dad, I'll try my best to make sure that he doesn't feel too sad while you're gone, ok?"

Kakashi smiled and felt a lump form in his throat. He nodded when he didn't trust his voice and instead hugged his son, and smiled. He kissed his son's forehead and ruffled the unruly hair, "Thank you, Minoru-kun," he managed, but his voice still cracked.

Minoru sat up and hugged him again, "It'll be alright, Kakashi-dad," he said and pulled away.

Kakashi nodded, a small smile on his lips, "I know," he stood and Minoru laid down tugging the cover over himself, "Good night, Minoru-kun."

"Good night, Kakashi-dad."

Kakashi walked out of his son's bedroom and left the door slightly ajar after turning off the lights. He turned lights off as he walked through the house, and walked back into the bedroom where Iruka laid waiting for him. He smiled when he saw Iruka's silhouette sit up, bracing himself on an elbow. He climbed onto the bed, joining his husband under the covers and he pulled the younger man closer.

Iruka rested his head on a strong shoulder; half sprawled over the older man, and felt a soothing hand slowly rub his back. He lifted his head and kissed a pale cheek before settling down again, letting the soothing hand coax him into sleep, his husband joining him soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Iruka woke up the next morning and snuggled closer to his husband before lifting his head and looking up at the older man's sleeping face. He planted a soft kiss on his husband's soft lips, earning him a sigh, before he slowly climbed out of bed, but an arm around his waist pulled him back.

"Ruru," Kakashi purred and nuzzled the younger man's neck.

Iruka smiled, "Morning, 'Kashi."

Kakashi smiled, "What time is it?"

Iruka glanced over at the alarm clock, "Seven forty, what time do you have to leave?"

Kakashi sighed and rolled them over, pressing their bodies flush and began to nip at the tan neck before sealing their lips in a sweet kiss. He felt hands snake into his shirt and follow the curve of his spine. He was already missing this warmth, these sweet kisses, the soft caresses. They broke the kiss and he buried his face into the younger man's neck and felt fingers thread into his hair, massaging his scalp.

Iruka kissed the older man's temple, "How about I make French toast for breakfast?"

Kakashi smiled and pulled away, bracing himself on his elbows, "Aw, but you already own my heart, Ruru."

Iruka blushed and laughed; he pushed and rolled them over again. He smiled down at his husband and kissed a pale cheek, "Then how about French toast a la mode?"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Ruru!" he rolled them over, nearly tossing the covers off the bed as he pounced his husband.

Iruka laughed, "Oh, 'Kashi," he sighed and hugged the older man.

They climbed out of bed after a well needed cuddle session, and walked into the kitchen where Kakashi _tried_ to help Iruka make the French toast. And Iruka figured that he could try teaching the older man how to make it.

Kakashi succeeded in burning in first try.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh.

Minoru walked into the kitchen and made a face when he smelled something burning, "Did Kakashi-dad try cooking again?"

Kakashi frowned, "I only burned the first piece."

Iruka chuckled, "It seems that Kakashi-dad can only bake," he sighed, "And part of me isn't surprised."

Minoru laughed, "'Cause of his sweet tooth?" he said and laughed at the Kakashi pout. He sat at the kitchen table as the burning smell was soon overcome by the aroma of cinnamon and vanilla.

Iruka set the plates with French toast on the table, "And for the finishing touch," he took out the carton of ice cream from the freezer and placed a scoop of ice cream on top of the pieces of French toast, covered with powdered sugar.

Minoru's eyes lit up, "Awesome!"

Kakashi chuckled and watched Iruka as he placed a scoop of ice cream on his French toast and on his own.

Iruka put the ice cream back and took out the orange juice from the fridge. He turned around and found Kakashi taking out the glasses from the shelves. He smiled and poured the juice in the glasses before joining them at the table.

After breakfast, Kakashi took a quick shower and dressed. He threw his dark jersey on the bed as he tugged on his black tank that was connected with a mask. He double checked his pack, equipment and weapons before he finished dressing. He tugged his jersey on and turned around when he felt a familiar gaze on him. He smiled at his husband as Iruka walked closer to him.

"Do you need anything?" Iruka asked, his eyes moving to the pack on the bed.

Kakashi shook his head, "Only one thing."

Iruka met the mismatched eyes and the older man closed the distance between them, a pale hand cupping his jaw as soft lips brushed against his before sealing them in a sweet, tender kiss. He threaded his fingers in the silver hair at the back of the older man's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as his other arm pulled his husband's body flush to his own.

Kakashi reluctantly broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great and instead kissed the scarred nose, the chocolate eyes stayed closed as he cupped the younger man's jaw and planted soft kisses along the horizontal scar, the tan forehead, and the soft lips.

Iruka moved his hands to the pale ones one his face and turned his face to his the palm before taking the hand and kissing the silver band on the slender finger. He reluctantly pulled away, a small smile on his lips as he looked into the mismatched eyes and realized that it was getting harder to accept that this man won't be home this time tomorrow, this time next week, this time next month. _Get a hold of yourself, Iruka. _

Kakashi smiled back and looked at his pack, "I just need to finish getting dressed," he said and moved to sit on the edge of the bed to tie on his leg wrappings.

Iruka felt his heart sink and he looked away, his eyes falling on the pack on the bed, "Do you have everything?" he asked softly.

Kakashi stood and looked at his husband and nodded, "Yes," he closed the distance between them and lifted the younger man's chin, "Ruru, try not to worry too much, alright?"

Iruka smiled and shook his head, "I can't help it."

Kakashi glanced at the clock and sighed, mentally cursing at himself. He took his pouches from the bed and fastened them around his waist. He took his pack and turned back to Iruka who forced a smile and walked out of the bedroom, he followed him and went to entrance to slip on his flak jacket, double checking his scrolls. He looked down as Minoru rushed over to his as he tied on his hitai ate.

"Kakashi-dad, don't forget this," he handed his a slip of paper.

Kakashi took the paper and noticed that it was a photograph. A smile tugged on his lips when he realized it was the family portrait they took at home. He pressed the photograph against his lips before slipping it into one of his pouches around his waist. He knelt down hugged his son, short arms wrapping around his neck in return. He pulled away and placed his hands on the smaller shoulders, "Be good, alright?"

Minoru smiled and nodded, "Of course, Kakashi-dad."

Kakashi stood and looked at Iruka as the younger man closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his neck, enveloping him in a tight embrace. He buried his face in the younger man's neck, "I'll be back before you know it," he whispered.

Iruka nodded and pulled away to seal their lips in a tender kiss before pulling away, and watched as the older man slipped on his mask, "Take care," he said, Minoru nodded in agreement.

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "Of course," and with that he turned and left, the door clicking shut behind him.

As the village gates closed behind him he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting himself shift back into Sharingan Kakashi, letting himself shift into mission mode before he darted into the forest and began him mission.

* * *

Iruka decided that it would be a good idea to go for a walk with Minoru. And he figured it would be a good chance to get some groceries on the way back. Minoru pretty much pulled him into the bookstore, and Iruka tried very hard to ignore the _Icha Icha_ poster about a new release. And he tried harder to not to reserve a copy for a certain silver haired jounin. He instead followed Minoru to an isle where he took immediate interest in a book and read the inside fold. Iruka looked at the books on the shelves as Minoru tucked the book he first picked under his arm and took another from a shelf before looking up at him, "Can I get a book, Iru-dad?"

Iruka smiled and nodded, "Only two for now though."

Minoru smiled and nodded and looked back at the book he took from the shelf before tucking it under his arm, "Alright."

Iruka looked down, "Already?"

Minoru grinned and nodded, "Is there some books that you want to look at?"

Iruka hesitated and shook his head, "No, I'm fine," he took the books from his son, "Let's pay for these."

They moved to the front of the store where the poster of the new _Icha Icha _was advertising.

"Is this all?" the storekeeper asked.

Iruka sighed, "Can I reserve a copy of the new Icha Icha novel?"

The storekeeper grinned and nodded, "Of course, your name?"

"Hatake Iruka."

The storekeeper smiled, "Ah, but of course, this copy wouldn't be for Kakashi-san would it?"

Iruka blushed, "Of course it is! _I _don't read them!"

The storekeeper chuckled and Minoru laughed, "Alright, the book should be coming out in two months or so, so you can pick it up then."

Iruka nodded and paid for Minoru's books. They walked out of the bookstore and continued their walk through Konoha, walking into random shops, but not really buying anything. They made their way to the grocery store on their way back home and Iruka bought general things they needed before letting Minoru to pull towards the snacks aisle.

Minoru hesitated and gave Iruka a sheepish smile, "We can get some snacks, right?"

Iruka nodded, "Some."

Minoru beamed and picked out some cookies and a box of kettle popcorn, and he got a sudden idea, "Can we watch a movie tonight?"

Iruka tilted his head, "I think we have one that you might enjoy."

Minoru smiled and placed the snacks in the basket, "Is there anything you want, Iru-dad?"

Iruka smiled and shook his head. He tilted his head when he noticed his son hesitate, "What is it?"

Minoru smiled sheepishly at him, "Do you think we can have Ramen for dinner?"

Iruka chuckled and nodded, "Sounds good to me."

They paid for their groceries and walked back home. Minoru caught sight of a certain senbon sucker, "Uncle Genma!" he ran up to the hazel haired man who was almost caught off guard when Minoru practically tackled him. They spun, Genma's attempt to keep his balance as the boy nearly knocked off his center of gravity.

"Minoru-kun!" Genma said and smirked at the dark haired boy, "Don't tell you're wandering the streets by yourself."

Minoru shook his head and smiled, "No, I'm with Iru-dad," he looked over at Iruka who was walking towards them.

"Hey, Genma," Iruka greeted, smiling, shifting the bags to his other hand.

Genma grinned and nodded in returned. He looked around and tilted his head, "Where's Kakashi?"

Iruka's smile faltered, "He…was assigned a mission, he left this morning."

"Oh," Genma's grin was replaced with a concerned look, "How long will he be away?"

"Four months," Iruka answered.

Genma nodded, then frowned when a thought occurred to him, "Isn't…your anniversary coming up?" he mentally slapped himself, of course Iruka knew that their two year anniversary was coming up, he didn't need him to remind him that Kakashi won't be for it.

Iruka managed to keep his smile, even though it was small, and nodded, "Yes, but…it's alright."

Genma frowned and shook his head, "No, we're going to do something…regardless," he looked down at the dark haired boy, "Right, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru nodded, and smiled, "Yeah!"

Genma smiled and looked back at Iruka, "We'll go out to dinner, it's on me!...and Raidou."

Iruka chuckled, and looked at Minoru as smaller hands took his.

"Please, Iru-dad?"

Iruka sighed, and nodded, "Alright."

"It's in three weeks right? Sunday?"

Iruka nodded, and felt his heart ache when memories of their last anniversary came back to him, "What are you up to anyway?"

Genma's senbon twitched and he looked down at Minoru before looking back at Iruka, "I was just…shopping."

Iruka furrowed a brow and tried to read the senbon sucker's expression. He watched as the senbon slowly flipped up and Genma grinned. And then it clicked. He blushed and cleared his throat, "Oh, I see."

Minoru looked between the two men, confused, "What?"

"Nothing," Iruka answered and sneaked a glare at Genma.

"I'll see you guys later then," Genma said, and ruffled Minoru's hair before looking back at Iruka, "I'm suppose to get something to eat on the way back home for Raidou," he frowned, "He came back home and I didn't have any food for him."

Iruka chuckled and shook his head, "Well, go on then, don't make Raidou wait."

Genma chuckled, "Alright, see you two later."

Minoru waved, "See ya Uncle Genma!"

Once they got home, Iruka put away the groceries with Minoru's help, "Are you hungry?"

Minoru tilted his head, "Kind of."

Iruka looked down at his son, "What would you like to eat?"

Minoru tilted his head, and shrugged.

Iruka chuckled, "I don't know how to make," he shrugged, teasing his son.

Minoru laughed, "Then how about…onigiri?"

Iruka nodded, "Alright, want me to show you how to make them?"

Minoru lit up, "Ok!"

Iruka prepared the ingredients and had Minoru wash his hands, leaving them wet and placed a bit of salt in his palms, "Alright, rub the salt on your palms," he demonstrated, and Minoru followed suit, "Take a handful of rice and ball it up, using your left hand as the base and you right to make the triangle shape," he watched as Minoru followed his example, "And rotate to keep consistency, and when you're done," he took a piece of precut seaweed and closed the riceball, "You close it with a piece of seaweed and you have yourself a classic riceball." He looked at Minoru's progress and really tried not to laugh when Minoru frowned and open his hands to reveal a ball of rice.

"It's suppose to be a triangle isn't it?" Minoru grumbled.

Iruka chuckled, "Just try again," he took another handful of rice and showed Minoru again, this time going slower. He smiled when Minoru produced a triangle shaped onigiri, a bit lopsided, but it was good all the same. They made some more, Minoru kept it simple while Iruka added salmon and beef to some.

Needless to say, they made too much for two people.

When dinner time arrived, Iruka took Minoru to Ichiraku's as promised.

"Iruka-sensei, Minoru-kun, how are you?" Teuchi greeted from behind the counter.

"Fine," Iruka replied, taking a seat. Minoru sat next to him and nodded at Teuchi.

"The usual?"

Iruka chuckled, "For me, yes."

Minoru smiled, "Me too."

"Coming right up," Teuchi disappeared from the counter and Ayame came and handed Minoru a melon Ramune soda.

"And your tea, Iruka-sensei," she placed Iruka's tea on the counter.

"Thank you."

As Minoru waited for their meals, he couldn't help but notice that something, more like someone, was missing. He looked at his dad and noticed the forced smile he gave Teuchi as the old man came back with their bowls of ramen. He knew that this was going to be difficult, to be able to make sure that his dad won't be too sad without Kakashi. He knew that it was difficult, because he was beginning to miss his dad as well.

* * *

Iruka shut the lights off in Minoru's bedroom and silently closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar. He smiled as he heard the boy roll over in his sleep. Minoru had fallen asleep while watching a movie, but Iruka couldn't blame him, it had been a long day.

He walked to his own bedroom and got ready for bed. He slipped under the covers and sighed as he rolled over onto his side. He smoothed a hand over the empty space next to him, and a pang of longing hit him square in the chest. He closed his eyes and rolled over onto his back and found himself staring at the ceiling.

He found that he couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Iruka opened the door to Genma who had a toothpick in lieu of his senbon. He smiled and let the two jounin inside, "I'll go check if Minoru is ready."

Genma nodded and they situated themselves in the living room as Iruka walked down the hall.

"This must be hard for him," Raidou said softly and looked at his lover.

Genma sighed, "I thought it would be easier on him if they went out today, you know?"

Raidou nodded, "I could only imagine, not only how Iruka feels, but how Kakashi feels too."

Genma looked at the older man, "But…it's different, right? He has Minoru with him, you know?"

Raidou nodded, and gave the younger man a solemn expression, "But that doesn't mean that the fear disappears."

Genma sighed and looked up as Minoru rushed into the room and pounced.

"Uncle Genma! Uncle Raidou!" he managed to hug both men at the same time.

Raidou chuckled, "Where's your dad?"

"I think he's in his room."

Genma stood, "I'll go see what's keeping him," he smiled and walked down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door before slowly pushing it open, "Iruka?"

Iruka walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Genma, "Sorry, I just…I'm ready."

Genma eyed the younger man, "Are you alright, Iruka?"

Iruka sighed and nodded, "I'm fine."

Genma furrowed a brow, his toothpick twitching, "Iruka."

Iruka deflated and dropped his gaze, "I miss him," he said softly, and looked back at the older man, forcing a smile, "I miss him, Genma."

Genma sighed and placed a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder, "He'll be back soon," he smiled, "In a week, it'll be a month, one month closer to having him back home."

Iruka nodded, "I know."

"Come on, let's go have you anniversary dinner," Genma led the younger man to the living room.

Iruka smiled as Raidou played rock, paper, scissors with Minoru, and losing.

"Best out of seven!"

Minoru grinned, "Do you want to lose again?"

Genma chuckled, "Come on kids."

They made their way to a restaurant that Iruka hadn't really visited, but he learned that it was a nice restaurant with friendly service and he made a note to bring Kakashi to it.

Dinner was good, and conversation digressed throughout. Minoru gave Genma and Raidou a curious look, "Can I ask you something?" he asked Genma.

"Hmm?" Genma put down his drink and smiled, or smirked, and Minoru.

"How long have you and Uncle Raidou been together?"

"About three years."

Raidou nodded in agreement.

Minoru nodded and took a sip from his drink before looking at Iruka, "How long were you and Kakashi-dad together before you got married?"

Iruka tilted his head, "Nearly four years, but we knew each for six years before we got married."

Minoru nodded and smiled before looking at the other two jounin, "So, another year and you two will get married too, right?"

Genma choked on his drink, blushing for two completely different reasons. Raidou almost choked on his drink, but managed to spill some of it when his hand apparently became boneless for a second or two.

Iruka laughed, and gave the older men and amused look when Genma glared at him, still blushing, "Well, Minoru-kun," he said to his son, "They'll get married when they're ready." He left his statement ambiguous because he didn't want to assume anything, but he had his suspicions.

Genma cleared his throat and took another drink from his glass; to say that he now felt awkward would be an understatement. He stole a glance at Raidou and noticed that he was blushing, which only made his own blush worse.

Minoru chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make things…weird."

Iruka chuckled and gave the older men an amused looked.

"Iru-dad?"

"Hm?"

"Who asked who…to marry…whom?" Minoru frowned at the sound of his question.

Iruka smiled at the memories, "Kakashi asked me to marry him," he softly chuckled, "More like gave me the ring and let me think about for two weeks as he went off on a mission, _then _asked me."

Minoru laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like Kakashi-dad."

Iruka smiled and nodded. He took another drink from his glass and almost snorted when he noticed that the older men were still blushing.

Genma glared, "What?"

Iruka shook his head and managed to swallow before he choked, "Nothing."

Raidou cleared his throat and glanced at Genma, and a smile tugged on his lips at the bright blush on his lover's cheeks. He leaned in a kissed a warm cheek and snorted when Genma jumped at the sudden kiss, his smile widening to a grin when he noticed the blush reach the younger man's ears.

Iruka burst out laughing, earning him a glare that lost its effect with the bright blush.

Minoru laughed at the exchange between the two jounin, "You two should get married," he said without thinking, and the two jounin froze again. Genma's face looked as if it was going to burst into flames and Raidou's didn't look any better. Minoru gave them a sheepish look, "Sorry."

Iruka smiled and shook his head.

* * *

When they got home Minoru pulled Iruka to the living room and gestured him to sit, "Wait right here," he said before the dark haired boy ran out of the room.

Iruka watched as his son came back with a present in his hand, "Minoru-kun…"

"This…this is from Kakashi-dad and me."

Iruka gave him a curious look before taking the present and unwrapped it, lifting the cover of the box and pulling away the wrapping tissue. He gasped. He took the framed picture of Kakashi, who wore a black turtle neck so that his mask wouldn't look too awkward, his mismatched eyes uncovered, and Minoru who wore a dark blue dress shirt. He traced the smiling face, the smiling eyes.

"Kakashi-dad and I took it a week before he was assigned the mission," Minoru explained, "While you were working at the mission room."

Iruka felt tears weld up in his eyes as he looked at the portrait of his husband and his son, "Minoru-kun," he looked up at his son and drew him into a hug, "Thank you."

Minoru returned the embrace, "Don't cry, Iru-dad," he said softly.

Iruka pulled away and shook his head as he swiped at his eyes, "I'm sorry, it's just…," he looked at the portrait, and then at his son, "I just…" he trailed off, his eye moving to the portrait again.

"You wish Kakashi-dad was here," he finished for him.

Iruka felt fresh tears fill his eyes and nodded. He felt his son's shorter arms wrap around his neck in a warm embrace, and he returned it without hesitation. It was hard enough to be apart for such a long time. It was even harder not to let that show. And today, the day of their two year anniversary, it made the longing that was building in his heart break his reserve.

Iruka pulled away and swiped away the tears from his eyes and offered Minoru a smile, "I'll be fine," he reassured his son, and took in a deep breath, and smiled, "Each day that passes is a day closer to having him back home, right?"

Minoru smiled and nodded.

Iruka ruffled the unruly dark hair and kissed his son's forehead, "It's getting late, and we both have to wake up early tomorrow," he smiled, "Go on and get ready for bed, alright?"

Minoru nodded and gave Iruka one last hug, "Happy Anniversary, Iru-dad."

"Thank you, Minoru-kun," he watched as his son left the living room before he looked back down at the framed portrait, _Be safe, Love._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

After the first month…

Iruka found it easier to fall asleep. Though, his sleep was never restful, he would wake up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason, or sometimes he would subconsciously roll over or shift closer to the other side of the bed to only be reminded that it was empty, and that the warmth he was searching for wasn't there. There were some nights when he would leave the bedroom completely and sleep on the couch so that he wouldn't be reminded of the empty space next to him, but it didn't help, he would end up staring at the ceiling or wandering into the kitchen to make himself some tea in hopes that it would relax him. But then he realized that it wasn't that he needed to relax. No, it was that he simply couldn't sleep without his husband's warm body next to him, enveloping him. The warmth that he became so familiar to. The warmth that always made him feel safe. The warmth that his heart longed, and worried for. The warmth that was his husband.

Minoru did what he could to distract his dad, from asking for help with his homework to asking for help with his training, but part of him knew that alone wasn't enough. He didn't quite understand how his dad was really feeling, but he tried to. He understood that it was something deeper that couldn't be explained so easily. He understood that it was something related to the bond his fathers shared, a bond that he saw as love. He didn't quite understand, but he did, however, understand that it was different than how he missed Kakashi.

* * *

During the second month…

There was a harsh thunder storm and Minoru joined his dad, and slept on the empty side of the bed. He wasn't necessarily afraid of thunder and lightning anymore, but he was worried about Iruka. He knew that his dad was doing better, in some ways, but lately he's noticed that he looked tired and would on occasion fall asleep while grading. Especially since final exams were coming up and he was preparing his students any way possible. Sometimes, it was hard to see him so sad, it was harder to see the forced smiles, but he tried and succeeded in getting a genuine smile from his dad from time to time. He even managed to get his Uncles to "help", to come over for company and "random" visits.

And he kept telling himself: One month closer to having Kakashi-dad back.

* * *

It was raining while Kakashi sat under the small window of the attic he was occupying. He managed to get into the village with a henge and skilled stealth, and he highly doubted that anybody noticed that there was an extra body among the civilians. And the attic that he was occupying was that of an old woman's that thought of him as a passerby, someone that just needed a place to stay for a while. He never saw her, and she never bothered him. Even though, she was kind enough to leave him a plate of food for dinner every once in a while, even though it was something small, he was grateful. He figured that she never asked him anything, or talked to him because he never gave her any trouble. He only hoped that she wouldn't start getting suspicious and report him, that he would be gone before that suspicion arose. He needed to pass as a civilian, a nobody, someone that nobody would give a second look to. And so far, it was working. So far, the mission was going off without a hitch, the rain might set him back a few a days but he was somewhat glad for it. He needed the rest and time to rethink his execution. Security that covered the information he was after was tighter than he expected, not only by number but by rank. He sighed as he looked up and out the window and couldn't help but let him mind wander to Iruka and Minoru. He couldn't help but wonder how they were doing, what they were doing. He looked away from the window and dug into his pouch, retrieving the photograph that's edges were beginning to wear out. A smile tugged on his lips as he looked at the portrait, of the ones that he allowed his mind wander to once in a while during his mission, because he knew the risk. He knew that if he got too distracted he would make a careless mistake. He drew his knees up to chest and looked at the photograph a while longer, a pang of longing making his heart ache, he wondered it Iruka liked the anniversary present he and Minoru got for him. He sighed and tilted his head back, looking up and through the window. He looked back down at the photograph and pressed his lips against it before tucking it back into the pouch and set his mind back to the task at hand.

_Wait for me._

* * *

During the third month…

Minoru decided not to take the final exam, and instead chose to enroll for another year to prepare himself more thoroughly. Iruka knew Minoru was ready, and that he could pass the exam and graduate if he wanted to. But that was the thing, did his son want to, but just didn't feel prepared? Or was it something else that was holding him back?

"Minoru-kun, why is it that you don't want to take the exam?" Iruka asked his son while they ate dinner.

Minoru smiled, "I thought that I could use another year to prepare myself better," he gave Iruka a tentative look, "Is that alright?"

Iruka nodded, "If you feel that you need the extra year, that's fine. You don't necessarily need to take the exam after the first term, you can take the advanced class next term."

Minoru smiled and finished his dinner, "Summer vacation is coming up too! So that'll give me time to train and stuff."

Iruka chuckled, "True."

"Once the term is over, can you help me with my kunai practice?"

Iruka nodded, "Alright, though I don't think you need it."

Minoru shrugged and smiled, "But practice makes perfect, right?"

Iruka chuckled and took the empty plates to the sink and washed them, "You have homework tonight, right?"

Minoru nodded, "But I finished it."

Iruka glanced over his shoulder before shutting off the tap, and drying his hand, "Really?" he smiled.

Minoru nodded, "It was just an essay and a review that I can go over during the weekend."

Iruka gave his son a curious look, and he wondered exactly why his son chose to delay his graduation. He had a feeling that it was more than wanting to completely prepare himself. Yet again, Minoru was a clever child, "I have some free time before I need to sit down and grade, do you want to play a game?"

Minoru beamed, "Can we play a game of chess? Or…UNO?"

Iruka softly chuckled, "Sounds good to me," but he couldn't help but think of a certain silver haired jounin that was terrible at card games.

* * *

_Two months later…_

Iruka found himself staring out the kitchen window. He mentally shook himself, _It's just taking longer than expected_, he told himself, _He'll be home soon_. Kakashi was late. It had been nearly five months, and Kakashi wasn't back. He snapped out of his musings when he heard Minoru enter the kitchen.

"Iru-dad, can we practice my kunai aiming?"

Iruka nodded, "We won't use Kunai though, we'll practice your aiming with darts first," he told his son.

Minoru nodded. Part of him was just glad to be able to distract his dad with something. He knew that Iruka must be worrying about Kakashi and his tardiness. Because he was worried too, but he also told Kakashi that he was going to make sure that Iruka wouldn't be too sad while he was gone. That we would do his best to not make him worry.

They made their way to the backyard where Iruka hung their practice board, which was a long piece of plywood with different colored dots that varied in sizes and points, against the wooden fence. Iruka took a pouch from his waist and handed it to Minoru who wrapped it around his own waist.

"Alright," Iruka said, shifting to his sensei mode, "You remember the rules, right? I tell you the color and how many and you aim for them," he smiled, "And of course there's the point system, and for every wrong color you hit, that point amount is deducted."

Minoru grinned, "And if I beat my record, you'll buy me Ramen for dinner."

Iruka chuckled, "Well, that was the deal we made. Alright," he stood off to the side, his back to the wooden fence, "Two yellow."

Two darts went flying, hitting the plywood with two sharp thuds. Iruka took out the darts and put them into his own pouch, "Thirty points."

Minoru slumped, "Thirty? But I was aiming for the fifties."

Iruka chuckled, "Close, you got the medium sized one and the big one. So thirty points."

Minoru sighed.

"Two red."

Two more darts went flying and hit the plywood.

Iruka took the darts out and chuckled, "Minus five."

"What?"

"You hit a big blue one instead of a red one."

Minoru made a frustrated sound.

"Two blue."

Another pair of darts went flying, and hit the plywood.

"Good, you got a small one, and a medium one. One hundred and five points."

Minoru grinned.

"Two red."

Minoru took out two darts and froze.

Iruka furrowed a brow, "Minoru-kun?"

Minoru looked towards the house and smiled as he darted into the house.

"Minoru-kun?" Iruka followed his son down the hall and froze.

Minoru latched onto a very tired looking Kakashi who knelt down to meet his hug, picking him up as he stood back up, "Kakashi-dad is home!"

Kakashi hugged his son who felt as if he grew a few inches. He smiled as arms tightened around him, "I'm back, Minoru-kun."

"I missed you, Kakashi-dad," Minoru pulled away, smiling, "Did you bring me back something?"

Kakashi chuckled and dug into his pouch, "Actually," he pulled out a medium sized box, "I did."

"Chocolates!" Minoru said cheerfully and laughed as Kakashi set him back down, "I'm glad you're back home, Kakashi-dad."

Kakashi slipped off his mask and smiled, "Me too."

Minoru walked to Iruka who was still frozen in place, "Iru-dad, can I eat these?"

Iruka snapped out of his trance and looked down, confused, and nodded, "Yeah."

Minoru beamed, "Yeah!" he rushed down the hall, to his bedroom.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the younger man, "Iruka."

Iruka felt his heart skip a beat before he rushed to his husband, and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, nearly making Kakashi lose his balance as he buried his face into the covered neck.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his husband, holding him close and tight, holding the man that he missed so much, "Iruka," he said softly, leaning his head against the brunette's.

"I missed you," Iruka managed to say, "I missed you so much," he said softly, "Oh, Kakashi, I'm so glad you're back home."

Kakashi sighed and held his husband closer, "I'm glad I'm home too, Ruru," he buried his face into the younger man's neck.

Iruka felt the older man pull away, making him loosen his grip. A half-gloved hand cupped his jaw and soft lips sealed over his in a tender kiss that soon turned passionate as they tasted each other, trying to make up for the lost time between them. He threaded his fingers into the silver locks, undoing the hitai ate in the process, and pulled his husband closer, the man that he missed so much, the man that his heart and body longed for.

They broke the kiss when they felt smaller hands push them. Blushing, they looked down and found Minoru grinning at them as he pushed harder, directing them down the hall.

"Minoru-kun –."

"You two haven't seen each other in nearly five months," he explained and pushed them down the hall towards their bedroom, "Meaning you have five months to make up for," he grinned and gave one last shove and pushed them into the bedroom, "I can take care of myself for an hour or so." He grinned and shut the door.

Iruka's blush reached his ears, and looked at the door in disbelief. A soft chuckled escaped his throat and he shook his head, "That son of ours…," he heard a thump and a pale hand cupped his jaw, directing him into another hungry kiss. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, moaning as the older man's hot tongue delved into his mouth.

Kakashi snaked his hands into the younger man's shirt, feeling the smooth skin under his palms. He groaned, pulled the younger man by the small of his back, and rocked against him.

Iruka broke the kiss with a gasp, shivered as he felt the older man's clothed arousal grind against his own. Lips claimed his own again, only giving him a chance to breathe as Kakashi walked backwards. He moved his hands to unzip the older man's flak jacket, letting it slip off and drop to the floor with a light thud, before snaking his hands into the dark jersey, groaning when his hands came into contact with more clothes rather than skin.

Kakashi broke the kiss and tugged off the younger man's shirt, the hair tie coming undone. And he noticed that the chocolate hair looked longer. He smiled and combed his fingers into the soft strands, his smile widening when the younger man leaned into the touch much like a cat. He claimed the parted lips again, tasting the younger man. He pulled away, giving Iruka room to tug off his dirty jersey along with the tank he wore underneath.

Iruka scanned the pale skin for injuries as he let himself be maneuvered to the bed, his back meeting the mattress as lips began to kiss and nip at his neck, moaning as the hot tongue traced his jaw, "'Kashi," he breathed, "A-are you hurt?"

Kakashi smiled and shook his head, "No," he whispered and locked their lips in a heated kiss, his hands tugging down the younger man's pants, freeing his husband's erection. He growled as the hardened member nudged his stomach. He needed his husband; not only for the sexual edge, but that he felt the need to reacquaint himself with him, to make up for lost time. His body needed to make up for the time they were apart, "I missed you," he said breathlessly, completely relieving his husband of the last article of clothing, growling as tan legs spread invitingly for him, "I missed you so much, Ruru."

Iruka smiled and pulled his husband for another searing kiss, "I missed you."

"Five months," he groaned, and undid his own pants, eyes hungrily roaming over tan skin.

Iruka gave a frustrated sigh, "Don't remind me," he groaned.

Kakashi kicked off his pants and situated himself in between the parted thighs, moaning as their erections grinded against each other, "Ruru," he groaned, their hips rocking against each other.

Iruka gasped, his body flushing at the touches he missed so much. He felt the older man lean over to the nightstand and grab the tube of lube; he took the opportunity to lick the pale neck in front of him, earning him a low moan from his husband. He gasped when he felt slick fingers trace his entrance; he choked back a moan as a finger pushed in.

Kakashi leaned down and swiped his tongue over a dark nipple, teasing it into a nub as another finger joined the first. He heard the younger man choke back a whimper, "Ruru…"

Iruka panted for air, _It's been too long…_he gasped as the fingers crocked and pressed against his prostate, "Oh, 'Kashi," he gave a low moan as the finger slowly pumped into him, preparing him for something bigger. He groaned when third finger joined and they massaged his prostate. He rocked his hips, meeting the fingers' rhythm, "Ka-Kakashi," he choked, his hands gripping on the pale shoulders.

Kakashi smiled and kissed a scarred cheek before tracing the horizontal scar with the tip of his tongue, the half lidded chocolate eyes fluttering close. He withdrew his fingers, earning him a groan as he slicked his own aching member.

Iruka's hips bucked as he felt Kakashi's erection nudge his entrance, "'Kashi," he breathed. Pale hands spreading his thighs wider, smoothing over his inner thigh and following the curve to his hips as the older man slowly pushed in.

Kakashi choked on a moan as his husband's heat enveloped him, using every ounce of self control to not pound into his husband. He knew it's been five months, it's been too long, and he didn't want to hurt the younger man.

Iruka moaned as he felt the pale hips meet his, the dull pain fading as he adjusted to the sensation. He missed this, oh, how he missed this. He pulled the older man down for a hot kiss and slowly rocked his hips.

Kakashi groaned, pulling away from the kiss as he began to thrust into his husband, tan legs wrapping around his waist, urging him for more. Their rhythm turned heated, tan hands pulling him closer, "Iruka," he panted, his lips brushing against the other pair.

Iruka panted for air as each thrust met his prostate, "Oh god, Kakashi," he moaned, arching his back as a pulse ran through him caused by the tenderness and passion of their love making, even through their heated rhythm.

Kakashi leaned back and drove faster into the tan body, taking a tan leg and hooking it over his shoulder, and felt himself slide in even deeper. He moan low in his throat and quickened his thrust, his hands on the tan hips as they rocked against him before wrapping an arm around the younger man's waist, lifting the tan hips and changing their angles, making Iruka slap a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out, "Iruka…Ruru," he leaned down, the tan leg on his shoulder slipping back to his waist, "Ruru."

Iruka pulled his husband down, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss, breathless as Kakashi's nose bumped against his cheek with the rhythm, "Kakashi," he said between a moan and a whimper, feeling the tightness in his stomach.

"Iruka," Kakashi whispered, rolling his hips, making the younger man gasp as the sobbing member in between them got the friction it desired, "I love you…," he kissed the parted lips, "I love you, Iruka."

Iruka gasped his back arching off the bed, his legs tightening around the older man as he came, hard, in between them, his hot seed smearing on their stomachs.

Kakashi splayed his hands on the younger man's flanks as the torso arched off the bed, the resulting contraction pushing him off the edge, making him falter in his rhythm, making his breath hitch with a gasp as his orgasm claimed him. He spilled his seed deep inside the tan body, rolling his hips against the tan pair, "Iruka," he said breathlessly, collapsing on top of the younger man. He felt arms wrap around him and hold his close.

Iruka threaded his fingers into the silver hair, leaning his head against the silver head, "I love you," he whispered and tightened his hold around his husband, "Oh, Kakashi, I'm so glad you're back home."

Kakashi smiled and shifted, slowly pulling out of his husband and rolled them other, pulling the younger man on top of him, kissing the tan neck, "Make love to me, Ruru," he whispered against skin, threading his fingers into the chocolate strands.

Iruka shivered as the words alone made his member twitch back to life, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi smiled and reached out for the tube of lube and handed it to his husband.

Iruka smiled fondly at his husband, smoothing his hand over pale skin, and leaned down to lock their lips in tender kiss, shivering as pale legs parted, an inner thigh rubbing against his flank. He pulled away, leaning back as his eyes roamed over pale skin, trying to calm himself. Trying not to think that it has been five months. He splayed a hand over the older man's navel, just above the hardening member, feeling the pale skin break out into goose bumps. He slicked his fingers and leaned down to give a sensitive, pink nipple a lick, lightly blowing on it, smiling as the older man's torso arched towards him.

Kakashi rocked his hips as he felt a slick finger trace his entrance before slowly pushing in, "Iruka," he breathed, groaning as the hot tongue traced a sensitive scar. He gasped when two fingers began to massage his prostate, "Gods, Iruka," he whispered, panting for air as the fingers began to pump into him, stroking his prostate as they did so.

Iruka smoothed his palm over a milky inner thigh, spreading them wider as he began to scissor his fingers. The pale hips rocked harder against his intruding fingers.

"Iruka," Kakashi managed, "Hu-hurry," he felt himself blush under his already flushed face at the desperate sound of his voice.

Iruka smiled and planted a soft kiss on the older man's parted lips as he withdrew his fingers and slicked his own throbbing member. He positioned himself and slowly began to push in, groaning as the tight heat seemed to suck him in, "Oh g-god -," he choked.

Kakashi choked on a moan as hips met his, and he rocked against them, not being able to wait. The younger man complied and began a steady rhythm, and he felt an arm wrap around his waist and lift him and he found himself on Iruka's lap, rocking his hips, riding his husband as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck, "Oh, Ruru…Ruru," he said between pants of air.

Iruka shifted his hips and rocked against his husband's downward thrust, locking his lips over the older man's and swallowing his cry of pleasure. He planted his hands on the older man's sharp hips and noticed that he had lost some weight. He followed the curve to his husband's firm butt cheeks, and began to knead them, spreading them. He moaned when he felt himself slide in deeper, and began to kiss and suck on the pale throat in front of him. He kissed above the thundering pulse and nibbled on the earlobe. He felt Kakashi drop his head onto his shoulder, and his hot breath ghost along his skin as the older man's rocker faster against him. He brought a hand up to cup his husband's jaw and directed the flushed, panting older man to a sweet kiss that turned heated with every breath. He dropped his hand in between them and took hold on the older man's sobbing erection, as his other arm wrapped around the slender waist.

Kakashi moaned and leaned back, bracing himself on his arms as he lifted his knees and thrust up into the warm hand stroking his aching member. He lolled his head to one shoulder, panting and gasping for air, "Iruka, s-so good."

Iruka leaned forward and kissed a pink nipple as his arm pulled his husband closer, changing their angle.

Kakashi's breath hitched as he choked on a cry of pleasure, his arms giving out and his back nearly met the bed as he came, hard, spilling his hot seeds onto his stomach. His back gently met the bed as Iruka continued to thrust into him, faltering in his rhythm as he came inside of him. He pleasantly shuddered as he felt the hot seed fill him and the tan hips roll against his through his shuddering orgasm.

Iruka braced himself on his elbows as he looked down at his sated husband, mismatched eyes sliding closed, and a sated smile on his flushed face. He smiled and combed his fingers through the silver locks, "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Kakashi nodded, and opened his eyes, "Just tired, Ruru."

Iruka sighed and kissed the scarred cheek, "Think you can handle a shower?"

Kakashi slowly nodded and Iruka climbed off of him and helped him up. They got into the shower and Kakashi almost collapsed on Iruka a couple of times, but the shower felt good. It felt refreshing. And it felt even better as warm tan hands washed him clean. Kakashi managed to gather himself enough to give Iruka a chance to shower as well before they got out and let Iruka towel them dry.

Iruka tied a towel around the older man's slender waist a kissed a pale cheek, "Give me a chance to change the sheets?"

Kakashi nodded and leaned against the wall. His body felt ready to crash, especially now that he got both the sexual and mission edge off.

Iruka quickly changed the soiled sheets before moving back to the older man that was ready to collapse, "Come on, love," he helped Kakashi slip under the covers before he took off the damp towel from the slender waist, and pulled the covers over him. He brushed away the silver bangs from the pale forehead and leaned down to kiss it, "Rest now, Love."

Kakashi nodded and rolled onto his side, closer to Iruka as he gave in to his exhaustion.

Iruka threaded his finger into the silver hair, feeling the older man relax into deeper sleep under the gesture. He gave an exposed temple a soft kiss before walking to the dresser and redressed and threw the dirty uniform and clothes into the hamper, before walking out of the bedroom, letting the door shut close with a soft click. He heard that the TV was on from down the hall and smiled and walked to the living room where he found Minoru on the couch watching TV. Dark blue eyes turned to him as his son grinned.

"How's Kakashi-dad?"

"He's resting right now," he smiled and joined his son on the couch.

"And…how about you?" Minoru asked, turning to his dad.

Iruka smiled, a genuine smile, "Better."

Minoru smiled and leaned against his dad, an arm wrapping around his shoulders, "Good."

Iruka chuckled when he remembered what Minoru did earlier. Sometimes his son surprised him. A smile graced his lips knowing that Kakashi was back home, safe and sound. And that feeling, the tinge of fear that he felt when four months slowly turned into five, that fear that slowly overcame him, the fear that he never got used to, was gone.

* * *

AN: This won't be long, it'll probably end up being five chapters, _maybe _six. Hopefully, I'm not moving things too quickly. Hm.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

Kakashi's mind woke up before his body did. He felt the mattress gently dip under some extra weight, before softly bouncing. He sighed and rubbed his face into the pillow that smelled like his husband before cracking an eye open. He pushed away the comforter enough to look at the person that was sitting on the bed and found dark blue eyes softly looking at him, a smile on the young boy's face.

"Minoru-kun," Kakashi said a bit hoarsely and rolled over, laying on half of his back.

"How are you feeling, Kakashi-dad?" Minoru asked softly.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his face, before dropping his hand to the bed and giving his son a tired smile, "Still feel tired."

Minoru nodded in understanding, "I'm glad your back home, Kakashi-dad."

Kakashi smiled, "Me too, Minoru-kun."

Minoru hesitated and looked down at his lap, "Iru-dad really missed you," he said softly and looked back up, "He tried not to show it, you know? To show how much he worried and stuff, but I could tell because his smiles were different," he tilted his head, "They were sad. I tried to distract him and stuff but…I don't think it was the type of thing I could easily distract him from," he shrugged and smiled sheepishly at his dad, "I guess it's something I don't really understand," he smiled and began to pick at the comforter he was sitting on, "I think during the first month or so, he didn't sleep well so he was almost always tired…even though he tried not to show it," he hesitated and continued to pick at the comforter, "And…I caught him crying one day, after the four months, when you were already running late. I guess he was really worried, you know? But he said that he was just tired, I guess so that I wouldn't have to worry," he said softly. He frowned and looked back up as his dad, "I know I said that I would make sure that Iru-dad wouldn't be sad while you were gone…but…," he trailed off, "I tried, Kakashi-dad, I did."

Kakashi's chest constricted almost painfully. In the past, he could only imagine how Iruka felt when he left for a mission, he could only imagine what the younger man went through. Sometimes he wondered if it was the same type of hurt he would feel, the same type of longing that would grow over the days. But he realized that it wasn't. That while he was being Sharingan Kakashi, not letting those emotions effect his duty, Iruka was home dealing with the emotions. Alone. He didn't know which was worse.

"Minoru-kun," dark blue eyes turned to him and he placed a firm but gentle hand on the boy's knee, "You being here for Iru-dad, alone was enough, believe me," he sighed, "It would have been worse if he had to go through this alone," he smiled, "And you," he said, his smile growing, "Sometimes I don't believe that you're eight years old," his son chuckled, "Thank you for being here for Iru-dad, for taking care of him while I was away."

Minoru smiled, a soft blush on his cheeks from the praise. He leaned down and managed to give Kakashi an awkward hug and pulled away, smiling. . He looked over at the door as it opened.

"Minoru-kun," Iruka said from the doorway, raising an eyebrow in amusement, "What did I tell you? Kakashi-dad needs his rest."

Minoru smiled sheepishly at him, "I just wanted to make sure he was alright."

Iruka chuckled, "He's fine Minoru-kun, and he'll be better if he rest properly," he smiled, "Go on, lunch is ready."

Minoru nodded and hopped off the bed and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.

Iruka smiled at Kakashi and moved to the sit on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Kakashi sighed, "Better, still tired."

Iruka nodded, "Do you want anything before you go back to sleep?"

Kakashi shook his head.

Iruka smoothed his hand over the older man's covered torso, "I noticed that you lost some weight."

Kakashi smiled softly at the younger man, "Ration bars don't really help keep on weight," he placed his hand over the tan one that was resting on his hip, "I noticed your hair grew," he chuckled, "Or maybe it's just me."

Iruka chuckled, "Maybe," he pulled on the ends of his ponytail, "I'm not sure."

"Iruka," he said softly and chocolate eyes turned to him, "Minoru was telling me…," he trailed off, thinking of his words, "I didn't know…," he said softly, "I didn't know how much…how much you worried. In the past, I…I only had an idea how it affected you, and I never really knew how much it did because I wasn't here…," he noticed the chocolate eyes drop their gaze, "Iruka, I'm sorry for making you worry," he said softly.

Iruka looked into the mismatched eyes before averting his gaze, "I was scared…," he said above a whisper through the lump in his throat, "I was scared…when you would take longer than your expected return date," he felt tears weld up in his eyes, "I was scared that you wouldn't come back home," tears rolled down his cheeks, his hand gripping the comforter over the older man's hip, "I was scared, Kakashi," he choked, "But I knew that you had to come back home, you h-had to…because it h-hurt, the thought o-of –the thought of l-losing you h-hurt too much," he choked on a sob.

Kakashi sat up and instantly wrapped his arms around his sobbing husband, and swallowed through the lump growing in his throat, "Iruka," he said softly, tightening his hold on his trembling husband.

Iruka's reserve broke in the warm, protective embrace and he found that he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, "I t-thought I l-lost you," he choked out, "When four m-months turned to f-five," he tightened his hold on his husband, burying his face in a bare shoulder, "I c-couldn't – I couldn't s-stop the fear – if –if I l-lost you -," he choked on a sob and felt the arms around him tighten their hold.

"Shh, Ruru," he whispered soothingly, cradling the younger man against him, "Iruka," he said softly. He couldn't bear seeing his husband like this, when the younger man would give himself over to his pain and hurt. He couldn't bear it, it made his heart ache to see the man he loves so hurt, "Iruka," his voice cracked and he kissed an exposed temple. He pulled away and cupped the younger man's jaw. He kissed away the stray tears before planting a soft kiss on the soft lips. He took the younger man's hand and kissed the silver band, "Iruka, you will never lose me," he said softly, and looked into the chocolate eyes. He smiled fondly at his husband, "No matter what happens, Iruka," he dropped his hand to the younger man's chest, over the beating heart, "You will never lose me," he felt tears fill his own eyes, "I will always be with you, no matter what happens," he entwined their fingers and brushed away the younger man's fresh tears. A warm smile graced his lips, "Together forever. Our hearts as one."

Iruka gasped softly and wrapped his arms around the older man, burying his face in the older man's neck, feeling the older man's strong arms wrap around him, "Kakashi," he said softly, "Oh, Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled away and kissed the scarred nose, "I'm home now, there's nothing to worry about, alright?"

Iruka smiled and nodded. He swiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "I'm sorry, you didn't…you didn't need this right now."

Kakashi smiled and shook his head. He pulled his husband closer and kissed the tan forehead, "I'm always here for you, Ruru."

Iruka sighed and smiled. He gently pushed the older man back down onto the bed, "Get your rest," he said softly, "I'll wake you up for dinner, alright?"

Kakashi nodded and soft lips kissed his forehead.

Iruka stood and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen where Minoru was drying his hand. The dark haired boy turned to him and smiled, "When will Kakashi-dad feel better?"

Iruka smiled, "He should be feeling better by tomorrow. I'll be waking him up for dinner though," his smile widened, "Want to help me make dinner?"

Minoru grinned, "A welcome home dinner!"

Iruka chuckled, "The best kind there is."

* * *

"'Kashi."

Kakashi sighed and furrowed deeper into the covers.

"'Kashi."

He hummed and shifted closer to the body that was trying to wake him up.

Iruka chuckled, "'Kashi, you need to eat, dinner's almost ready."

Kakashi sighed and cracked open an eye, before closing it again and snuggling into the covers and pillows.

Iruka smiled, "And you tell me _I'm_ cute."

Kakashi felt himself blush and cracked his eyes open again, and blinked away the sleep before rolling over and stretching much like a cat, the comforter revealing pale skin.

Iruka's mouth wet dry and felt himself blush, "How are you feeling?"

Kakashi's body went slack and smiled sleepily at his husband, "Better."

Iruka smiled and stood to walk over to the dresser.

Kakashi sat up and looked at the younger man as a thought occurred to him, "Iruka?"

"Hm?" Iruka pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt for the older man.

"Did Minoru take the final exam to graduate?"

Iruka turned to the older man and placed the clothes on the bed, "No, he didn't."

Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction, "Really?" the younger man nodded, "But, he was ready."

Iruka sighed, "I know he was, but he said that he wants to take at least another year to prepare himself. He said that he doesn't feel completely ready."

Kakashi furrowed a silver brow in thought, "You don't think that it has anything to do with me being away, do you?" he looked up at the younger man.

Iruka looked at the older man and shrugged, a soft smile on his lips, "I don't know. Maybe he was contemplating it and you being away made his decision final," he tilted his head, "You should ask him."

Kakashi nodded and pushed the covers off of himself and got out of bed. He grinned when he noticed the younger man staring. He closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around his husband's waist, "Ruru," he purred and nuzzled the younger man's neck.

Iruka shivered and tilted his head when he felt soft lips began to kiss his neck.

And then Kakashi's stomach remembered it was hungry.

Iruka snorted and pulled away, "Get dressed," he said, trying not to laugh. He walked out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen where Minoru was waiting for him.

Kakashi got dressed and walked down the hall, nearly stumbling over himself in the process, and his stomach made rather loud proclamations of hunger as his nose caught the smell of food. He entered the kitchen and was greeted by shorter arms wrapping around his waist. He chuckled and ruffled his son's hair as his eyes fell on the food on the table.

Minoru grinned, "I helped!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Really?"

Minoru nodded, "Iru-dad says that I will be cooking better than you in no time."

Kakashi glared at Iruka who was trying not to laugh and instead turned around and took three glasses out of the cupboard.

Once they sat at the table, Kakashi became very aware of his hunger and practically wolfed down his first plate, which then earned him a glare from both Minoru and Iruka to slow down. He served himself more dumplings and pieces of homemade sushi. He popped a dumpling into his mouth before looking over at Minoru, he swallowed and gave his son a curious look, "So, Iru-dad told me that you decided not to take the final exam to graduate."

Minoru took a bite from a piece of tempura and looked at Kakashi. He nodded and swallowed, "I thought I could use another year to prepare myself."

Kakashi nodded, "Does that mean that you felt that you weren't ready?"

Minoru tilted his head, "To graduate? Maybe. But to be assigned into a Genin team?" he frowned.

Kakashi looked at his son, "So, it's more about confidence then?"

Minoru hesitated before nodding, "You could say that."

Kakashi nodded and ate another piece of sushi.

"Plus, I have a lot of time this summer to train and stuff," he smiled.

Kakashi smiled served himself some stir fry, "Sounds good to me."

Iruka smiled and took another dumpling from the platter, and realized that they probably made too much food. But Kakashi wasn't complaining and he was slowly beginning to think that he didn't make enough.

* * *

Kakashi pretty much threw himself onto the couch, giving a content sigh. Iruka walked in after him, a package in his hand as joined him on the couch. Minoru joined them short after, sitting on the opposite couch as he watched his dads with curiosity, he knew what was in the package and he didn't want to miss the reaction.

"Kakashi," he started, "I got this for you while you were gone," he smiled and handed the package to the older man, "You can think of it as an Anniversary present if you want, and if you do, this is only part of it."

Kakashi took the package, unwrapped it and gasped, "Th-this," he stammered, staring at the blue book, "This!" He looked up at Iruka and pounced, earning him a yelp from his husband they fell back onto the couch.

Minoru laughed and laughed harder when Iruka wheezed out a "Kakashi!"

Kakashi nuzzled the tan neck, smiling and hugged his husband tighter, "You bought me an Icha Icha volume!" he said cheerfully.

"Kakashi!" Iruka tried pushing the older man off of him, their son's laughter only growing louder. He blushed, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi chuckled and kissed a scarred cheek before pulling away and looking down at the younger man panting for air, "Thank you, Ruru."

Iruka sat up and chuckled, "You act as if you didn't know that there wasn't a new volume coming out."

"I didn't."

Iruka looked at the older man, surprised, "Really?"

Kakashi shook his head and grinned, "It's a nice surprise," he said and eyes the blue book, his gaze moved to the younger man, leering, "A wonderful surprise."

Iruka reacted too late when Kakashi pounced again, and Minoru's laughter became contagious.

* * *

Iruka walked into the bedroom after getting Minoru in bed and smiled when he found the older man humming while reading his new book. He shook his head as he joined his husband in bed.

Kakashi grinned and marked his page, "You know, you said this was part of my present," he leered and crawled closer to his husband.

Iruka quirked an eyebrow and crawled out of bed, "Oh, you're right."

Kakashi watched as the younger man moved to the closet and retrieved a rather big box, "What is that?"

Iruka chuckled, "Open it and find out," he put the box on the bed and pushed it towards his husband.

Kakashi undid the ribbon, opened the lid and pulled away the tissue paper. He choked on his gasp.

Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose, "I know it's kind of…unnecessary, seeing that you already have the whole collection," he smiled, "But not all of them are first edition are they? And autographed?..._and _hardcover?"

Kakashi ran his fingers over the spines of the new Icha Icha books. Every volume. First edition. Autographed. He took the new blue book and realized that it was autographed as well.

Iruka watched his husband with curiosity; _I don't think I'll ever understand._ The older man replaced the lid and moved to put the box on the floor, next to the bed. He quirked an eyebrow and before he could ask he was pinned to the mattress, lips pressing against his in a hungry kiss. The older man's strong body pressed against his own, his hot tongue against his. He gasped when he felt a hand dip into his pants and stroke his hardening length.

"Ruru," he growled against parted lips.

Iruka smiled, "Don't tell me Icha Icha does this to you?" he said breathlessly, his hips slowly rocking on their own accord against the hand slowly stroking his erection.

Kakashi grinned, "_You _buying Icha Icha for me, does _this_," he emphasized the word by grinding his hips against the younger man's, "To me."

Iruka sighed as soft lips began to kiss and suck at his neck. Warm hands tugged down his pants, "W-wait – you need to rest -," he was effectively cut off by a tongue against his.

Kakashi grinned as he looked down at his flushed husband, "If it makes you feel any better, I will rest a lot better sated," he rocked his hips downwards, "Don't you agree?" he purred.

Iruka groaned and tugged the older man's pants down, biting his lips as their arousals grinded against each other. He felt hands snake into his shirt, pulling it up, allowing soft lips to latch on to a dark nipple, making him choke back a moan.

Kakashi pulled back, grinned and pulled off the younger man's shirt, and flung it to the floor. He made a trail of kiss down the tan chest, and down the taut abdominal, dipping his tongue into the younger man's navel. He grinned as the younger man rocked his hips, the hardened member nudging his chin. He gave the tip a kiss, eliciting a soft moan from the younger man. He kissed along the hardened length, giving it a swift lick as his hands tugged off his husband's pants. He kissed the inner thigh of a raised leg, and nibbled on it before leaning back and riding his own clothes.

Iruka watched as the older man undressed, groaning as he felt his erection twitch at the sight.

Kakashi grinned and leaned back down to hover above his husband, "On your hands and knees, Ruru," he purred into the younger man's ear.

Iruka shivered and complied as the older man moved back to give him room to move. He felt hands smooth over his skin, following the curve of his spine as soft lips kissed his shoulder blades. He flushed hotter when he felt the older man's erection glide between the clef of his cheeks, making his hips rock against him.

Kakashi hummed in approval as he pressed himself flush against the Iruka's back, his hands wandering along tan skin, "Tell me, Ruru," he purred, "Did you put any of those lovely toys to use while I was gone?"

Iruka blushed under his already flushed face, "No," he said truthfully, shivering as the older man's length continued to glide between his cheeks.

"Hmm, and why's that?"

Iruka gasped, his arms nearly giving out as hands smoothed over his abdominals down to his erection, fingers lightly brushing against the tip, "I-I didn't want a substitute," he managed, "I wanted you."

Kakashi smiled against skin, "Ruru," he said softly and reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the tube of lube and slicked his fingers. He traced the younger man's entrance, feeling the tan hips buck as he pushed a finger inside.

Iruka rocked his hips against the intruding fingers, moaning low in his throat as another finger pushed in, "'Kashi," he breathed, choking on a moan as the fingers crocked and massaged his prostate.

Kakashi growled as the tan hips rocked against his fingers. He leaned down, pressing himself against the younger man's back as his lips kissed tan skin. He withdrew his fingers and slicked his own aching member and positioned himself at the welcoming entrance. He slowly pushed in, groaning at the younger man's tight heat that he could never get enough of. The tan hips rocked against his, seating him to the hilt, making him choke on a moan.

Iruka felt the older man's thighs spread his hips wider. He parted his lips in a silent moan as the older man began to thrust into him, pressing and stimulating his prostate, "Oh god…," he whispered. He felt a hand move to splay over his navel as the other found its way to a nipple, pinching and teasing it to a nub. His arms gave out, dropping to his elbow, and felt the older man drop with him. The mattress muffled his cry of pleasure as the older man thrust deeper into him.

Kakashi leaned back, smoothing his hands over tan skin and planting them on the hips rocking against his own, following them to the younger man's thighs, spreading them wider, "Iruka," he breathed, driving to the hilt.

Iruka panted for air as the older man drove faster into him. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and lift him. He found himself on Kakashi's lap, his thighs spread over the pale pair as he leaned forward, bracing himself on his arms. He raised his hips and began to meet the older man's upward thrust, choking on moans, making him whimper as his prostate met every thrust, "So good," he whispered, "Oh, Kakashi, s-so good."

Kakashi grinned pulled the younger man closer, bringing his back flush to his chest. He brought a hand up to his husband's jaw, and directed him to a heated kiss and his other hand followed the inner joint of where hip met leg, feeling the muscles and tendons twitch under his hand. He cupped the younger man's sac, and swallowed his cry of pleasure, feeling the tan body jerk against his.

They broke the kiss, breathless as Iruka rested his head on the older man's shoulder, reaching back to thread his finger into the silver locks, their breath mingling together.

Kakashi watched as the chocolate eyes slid shut under the pleasure, lips parted in silent moans and gasps. He dragged his hand along the younger man's torso, splaying it over his husband's navel, "Iruka," he whispered, nipping on the tan shoulder in front of him, "Oh god, Ruru," he thrust harder into the tan body, massaging the younger man's sac, making his husband gasp and blush under his already flushed face.

Iruka tried to keep quiet, choking back his moans of pleasure as the rigid length continued to thrust into him, the warm hand massaging his sac, his sobbing member bobbing with every movement, the tender hand splayed over his navel. He opened his eyes and the mismatched pair looked into his, mismatched eyes that were filled with love that overpowered the lust. The older man smiled at him before those soft lips sealed over his own in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Kakashi felt the younger man's sac tighten under his palm, making him moan into the kiss as he moved his hand to take hold of the sobbing member, smearing the drops of precum before his hand began to pump in time. He felt the tan body jerk against his and the fingers in his hair tightened their grip and pulled closer as his husband came in his hand, his hot seed smearing over his hands and the taut stomach.

Iruka broke the kiss with a gasp, throwing his head back as he rode out his orgasm, he felt the older man bury his face into his neck and falter in his rhythm. He gave a pleasant shudder when he felt himself being filled by the older man's seed.

Kakashi panted against Iruka's neck, planting lazy kisses along sweaty skin. He leaned forward and let the younger man lay on the bed, rolling him over onto his back. He gave a lazy grin and began to lick off the smeared semen on his hands.

Iruka groaned and took a pale hand and began to lick off his own seeds, grinning when mismatched eyes widened. He pulled the older man down for a kiss, tasting himself on their tongues.

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed, and pulled away his eyes moving to the mess on the younger man's stomach. He grinned and began to lap at the spilt come, making the younger man squirm under the ministration, "I missed this," he whispered against the now clean stomach. He crawled over the tan body and smiled down at his husband, "I missed you."

Iruka smiled and pulled the older man closer; he reached over and turned off the lamp. He pulled that covers over themselves and smiled as his husband snuggled closer, ending up half sprawled on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him in a protective embrace, leaning his head against the silver head, "I missed you too, love."

Kakashi smiled and lovingly nuzzled the younger man's neck. It felt wonderful to be back home, in his husband's arms. And he could make up for lost time with Minoru during Summer vacation, even though he only had a month left before the new term began. Somehow everything was going to work out.

Iruka felt the older man drift into sleep, his breath soothingly ghosting along his skin.

Iruka didn't have any trouble sleeping that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

AN: NC-17.

* * *

Iruka felt himself waking up, felt the familiar strong body pressed against him, felt soft lips kissing his skin, felt warm hands caressing him. He gave a soft moan when one of those warm hands glide over his waist, and trace his navel before moving further down and stroke his hardening length. He heard the older man soft chuckle.

"Ah, so you're not really asleep," Kakashi said softly and continued to stroke the hardening length in his hand, pressing himself against the younger man's side, sliding a leg in between the other pair.

Iruka sighed as his hips rocked on their own accord. He felt the older man kiss his cheek before kissing his lips, sealing them in a tender kiss.

Kakashi smiled and brushed his thumb along the tip, feeling the tan hips jerk against his hand. His lips found purchase on the tan throat as his hand worked his husband's erection, soft gasp escaping they younger man's throat as the tan hips rocked against his hand, meeting his hand's rhythm. He hummed when he felt the younger man's fingers thread into this hair and chocolate eyes finally opened to look up at him, a gaze that was filled with pure love that shone through the lust. He watched as his husband's eyes slid shut under the pleasure, lips parting in a silent moan as the brunette threw his head back further into the pillows, turning his head towards him and nuzzled his neck, "Ruru," he purred, and began to add a slight twist in his strokes, making the younger man arch his back and the hips thrust faster into his hand. He kissed his husband, the position of the brunette's head tucked against his shoulder giving him better access into the younger man's mouth, delving his tongue into the wet cavern. He felt the body against his jerk, the fingers in his hair twitching into an almost painful grip, making him groan into the kiss. He felt his husband come in his hand, the hot semen smearing on his hand and soiling the covers.

Iruka panted for air, breathless as the older man pulled away. He felt the warm hand give his member a few more strokes while it was still sensitive, making his hips buck and body shiver. He opened his eyes as he felt the hand pull away and choked on a groan as Kakashi began to lick his hand clean.

Kakashi grinned and gave his own finger a long lick, licking off the come from the digit. He was pulled down into a hungry kiss, moaning as the younger man's tongue delved into his mouth.

Iruka nearly pushed the older man off the bed when he heard the door open. Nearly because he remembered that the older was currently naked, such as himself. Instead he sat up enough to see the door hesitantly open an inch before he heard a knock. He smiled at his son's courtesy, "Come in, Minoru-kun."

Kakashi pulled on the comforter, shifting under them as Minoru poked his head into the bedroom, a sheepish smile on his lips, "Good morning, Iru-dad, Kakashi-dad," he hesitated, "I, uh…wanted to make sure you were awake or not."

Iruka smiled, "We just woke up," he tilted his head, "Just give us a few minutes and I'll make breakfast, alright?"

Minoru beamed and nodded.

Iruka watched as Minoru closed the door and heard the retreating footsteps disappear down the hall. He turned to the older man and smiled as he dropped back on to the bed, his body pressing against the older man's. He dipped his hand under the comforter, ghosting his palm against the older man's erection. He slid a leg in between his husband's, raising his knee, raising the slender hips and making the older man straddle his thigh, "Hmm…," he hummed, massaging his husband's erection, grinning at the older as he tried to keep his moans back, "Good morning to you too, Kakashi."

* * *

Iruka walked down the hall and into the living room where he found Minoru laying on the couch watching TV, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Minoru sat up and smiled, "I think Kakashi-dad should choose."

Iruka chuckled and looked down the hall, towards the bedroom, where he left his husband completely sated. He turned back to his son, "Kakashi-dad ended up falling back asleep."

Minoru frowned, "Does he still feel tired?"

Iruka secretly grinned to himself, "You could say that," he chuckled, "How about we make a hearty breakfast, hm?"

Minoru beamed, "That sounds really good right now!"

* * *

Kakashi walked towards the kitchen a few minutes later, a bit dazed. He caught the smell of bacon and eggs in the air. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen where Minoru was preparing some fresh fruits while Iruka made pancakes. Iruka looked over to him, and smiled, "'Morning, 'Kashi."

"'Morning, Ruru."

Minoru turned to him and grinned, "Good morning, Kakashi-dad! How are you feeling?"

Kakashi nodded, "Better," he moved towards his son and stole a strawberry, popping it into his mouth, "Hm," he hummed in approval.

Minoru giggled as Kakashi took another strawberry.

Kakashi grinned and moved to Iruka, catching him after he flipped a pancake. He turned the younger man around earning him a surprised gasp.

Iruka's lips were sealed in a sweet kiss, the taste of strawberry filling his senses. He smiled when the kiss reminded him of their honeymoon, the sweet kiss they shared at the matsuri. They broke the kiss, lips brushing against his in a soft caress. He smiled when he heard Minoru softly chuckle. He turned back around and took the pancake off the flat skillet. He served the eggs, bacon and pancakes while Kakashi took out the orange juice from the fridge along with some glasses from the cupboard. Meanwhile, Minoru placed the bowl of cut fruit and one of the plates with food on the table.

They sat at the table and ate their breakfast. Minoru looked at Kakashi and smiled, "It feels good to have you back, Kakashi-dad."

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "It feels good to be back."

"How was the mission you went on?" Minoru asked out of curiosity.

Kakashi hesitated and tilted his head, "It…was long, and difficult."

Minoru's eyes widened a fraction, "Difficult?"

Kakashi thought about his words, "It…didn't go as planned…at first."

Minoru slowly nodded, and ate his eggs that ended up getting flooded by syrup.

Kakashi looked down at his own plate. He hadn't thought about the mission since he finished it, because once he was done he had his mind set on coming back home after a quick, and it was a _quick_, visit to Tsunade's office to drop off the mission's results along with his report. He left her office before she even got a chance to shoo him away to get some rest. He didn't think about the mission, because frankly, he didn't want to.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi snapped out of his musing and looked at Iruka, "Hm?"

Iruka furrowed a brow, "Are you alright?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded. He took a bite out of his pancakes and his eyes grew wide, "Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"Are these…chocolate chips?"

Iruka smiled, "Couldn't you tell?" he chuckled, "Half of them are chocolate chip, and the other half is buttermilk."

Kakashi took another bite, the bittersweet chocolate melting in his mouth, "I haven't had chocolate chip pancakes since…," he thought, "I can't even remember."

Iruka and Minoru laughed.

Kakashi frowned.

They finished their breakfast with light conversation, laughter echoing in the house.

Kakashi smiled as Minoru told him about an event that happened during while he was gone, including a hilarious account of him bringing up the subject of marriage to Genma and Raidou.

Needless to say, he felt whole again.

* * *

Iruka found Kakashi laying on the garden swing, a leg idly making the bench swing as he red his new book. He smiled and walked over to him, "I thought Minoru was out with you."

Kakashi looked over the edge of his book, "Hm, he was. He was playing with Tomodachi and Pakkun, they might have gone back inside," he eyed the younger man and sat up, "Is everything alright?"

Iruka nodded and sat in the empty space of the swing. He leaned his head on the older man's shoulder and smiled, "Better than alright," Iruka lifted his head and looked at the older man, "Though…," he gave the older man a curious look, "Did something happen during your mission?"

Kakashi closed his book and laid back down, resting his head on his husband's lap, and closed his eyes, letting himself relax in the shade of the tree and the soothing slow swing of the bench.

Iruka looked down the older man, his fingers automatically threading into the silver locks, "You can't tell me…," he said softly.

Kakashi sighed and opened his eyes. He took the tan hand that was resting on his chest and kissed its knuckles in a silent apology before shaking his head.

Iruka leaned down, pulling away the silver bangs and kissed the pale forehead, "It's just…," he hesitated, "I can feel that something is bothering you, or maybe what I'm feeling is you trying not to let it bother you," he continued to thread his fingers into the silver hair, his gaze softening, "…Is there?"

Kakashi looked up at the younger man and hesitated before giving a small nod, mentally cursing mission protocol, "Don't worry about it, Ruru," he said softly, entwining his fingers with a tan hand.

Iruka sighed. He knew he shouldn't ask. That Kakashi couldn't tell him any details. That it was mission protocol. But the whole situation just didn't seem fair, "Kakashi," he spoke softly and mismatched eyes looked into his, "Don't think of me as another shinobi, a chunnin, someone that works in the mission room. Let me be your husband. Let me be here for you."

Kakashi looked at the younger man, his tan fingers soothingly threading into his hair in way that Iruka always did. This was Iruka. His Iruka. He shifted his gaze past the younger man and looked up at the sky, "It's been a long time since I killed," he said softly, "Either required or ordered, it's been a long time. And this mission called for it. I don't even know how many I ended up having to kill," he lolled his head towards the younger man, his gaze on the dark fabric of Iruka's shirt, "It felt strange, Iruka," he continued softly, "Having to shift back into Sharingan Kakashi, the infamous Copy-nin and become a weapon again. Having to kill without any type of remorse, turning back into the cold blooded killer I was once known for…and probably still am," he tightened his grip on the tan hand under his, "It felt strange…after being retired and not being assigned any missions for nearly a year, and suddenly having to go away for an expected four months that turned into five, after finally settling down and starting a family with you," he sighed and looked up at the younger man, at the soft chocolate eyes, "And it felt worse having to make you go through that, having to make you and Minoru go through that…," he trailed off, looking away. He felt soft lips kiss his temple in a soothing gesture.

Iruka looked into the older man's face, gently stroking the pale forehead, _Oh, love…_ He gently moved the silver head to meet the mismatched gaze, "'Kashi…," he said softly, "There something else, isn't there…something that you're not quite telling me, that is not related to the mission…," he brushed away the silver bangs, stroking the pale forehead, "Something that is worrying you…"

A small smile tugged on Kakashi's lips at his husband's insight, an insight that only Iruka would have. His smile faded, and he closed his eyes for a brief moment, before meeting the chocolate eye's gaze, "Should I be? Or am I just overreacting and being paranoid?"

Iruka fondly smiled down at the older man, "Minoru wouldn't think differently of you. You're his Kakashi-dad," his smile brightened, "And not only that, but he's a clever child, he would understand," he stroke the pale forehead with his thumb, "He would understand, regardless, because he loves you. You shouldn't have to worry, love, but you also shouldn't feel forced to tell him."

Kakashi nodded and smiled as he brought the tan hand up to his lips and kissed its knuckles and the silver band around the tan digit. He turned his head when he heard wet footsteps and muttered voices. He saw Minoru poke his head from around the corner of the house and smiled, before he noticed the smudges of the fair skin.

Iruka furrowed a brow, "Minoru-kun…?" Minoru was apparently pushed from behind the corner of the house, revealing his muddied clothes. Their son sheepishly smiled at them as Pakkun and Tomodachi rounded the corner in no better condition.

Iruka gaped.

Kakashi snorted.

Minoru walked closer, making squishing sounds as he did so, the ninken behind him as if ready to run for it if needed.

Iruka sighed and shook his head, not being able to hide the smile that graced his lips, "What happened."

Kakashi sat up, he had to hear this.

"Well…okay," he started, "We…we were playing in the front yard, and…and well…we saw the hose…so, we started playing with the water…and…," he raised his hands as if confused, "Well, apparently the yard gets _really _muddy if it gets too wet…and we didn't know that," the ninken nodded in agreement, supporting the young boy's story, "And…well…" he opened his arms, as if that explained everything.

Iruka laughed, "Minoru-kun," he shook his head, "Tomodachi, Pakkun," he addressed the ninken, "just whatever you do -."

The dogs shook.

Kakashi snorted and chuckled.

"…don't shake," Iruka finished and sighed, wiping off the drops of mud that landed on him.

Pakkun shrugged, "It's a habit."

Tomodachi nodded, "More like an instinct."

Iruka sighed and stood and glared at Kakashi who burst out laughing. He turned his attention back to the three soiled bodies, "You're not going into the house like that, back to the front of the house," he turned back to Kakashi, "And wash your ninken."

Kakashi frowned, "It's not my fault they got mud on themselves."

Pakkun and Tomodachi gave him an offended look, "_We didn't know!"_

Kakashi was not convinced, "Still –."

"Hey!" Pakkun barked, "The least you can do is bathe us!"

It was Kakashi's turn to look offended, "'The least I can do'? What are you talking about?!"

"Kakashi," Iruka interrupted, and sighed, "Just bathe them. If you want, after I get Minoru-kun cleaned up, I can help you wash the rest of the pack."

"Thank you!" Pakkun and Tomodachi told Iruka, and turned to glare at Kakashi.

"Fine," Kakashi gave in and got off the garden bench, and eyed the dirty ninken, who had too smug of a look for dogs.

* * *

Iruka pulled out his hair tie and wringed out the excess water out of his hair before doing the same to his shirt. He sighed and gave the older man a blank look.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "What? You volunteered."

Iruka took a deep just as Kakashi shook his, riding the excess water in his hair. He let out his breath and glared at the older man.

Kakashi chuckled, "Sorry."

Iruka wringed out more of the water out of his shirt while Kakashi did the same. He looked down when a nose nudged his leg. He quirked a questioning eyebrow at the golden dog that looked like different 

without his shades and blue vest. Now that he thought about it, all of them looked different without their own gear, they looked like…dogs.

"Where's Minoru-kun?"

Iruka smiled, "Inside, under some blankets trying to keep him from catching a cold," he held up a hand when the dogs began to move inside, "Oh, no you don't! You guys stay out here and lay in the sun for awhile, and let yourselves dry off."

Kakashi nodded, "Last thing I want is you guys getting everything wet _inside._"

The dogs gave them a rather dejected look, "Fine."

Iruka walked inside and nearly slipped on the hardwood floor, but strong arms caught him and he heard the older man's soft chuckle.

Kakashi smiled and kept a hand on the small of Iruka's back, the wet shirt sticking onto the younger man's skin, and he noticed that his husband's frame seemed thinner than usual.

Iruka walked down the hall trying not to drip everywhere. He appeared in the living room's doorway and smiled at Minoru who was watching TV, while under a couple of thin blankets, "How are you doing?"

Minoru frowned, "It's hot."

Iruka chuckled, "Well, we don't want you catching a cold," he tilted his head, "You can take them off, just try not to catch a chill alright."

Minoru nodded but didn't take off the blankets.

"We're going to take a shower, alright?"

Minoru chuckled and nodded, "I don't think I need anything."

Iruka smiled and nodded before walking back down the hall and into the bedroom where Kakashi had already stripped out of his shirt.

Kakashi turned and grinned, "Come now, don't want you to catch a cold now do we?" he closed the distance between them and tugged off the fabric that was being weighed down by the water.

Iruka let the older man take his shirt off before he led them into the adjoined bathroom where they took off their wet pants and underwear before getting into the shower. He couldn't help but laughed as Kakashi gently pushed him into the spray, making his eyes close under the trails of water. He felt fingers thread into his soaked hair and tilt his head back before lips closed over his. His hands found purchase on the older man hips and pulled him closer.

Kakashi broke the kiss, humming in approval as their pelvises became flush. He pulled the younger man from the under the spray, enough so that he wasn't completely emerged, "Ruru, I noticed that you lost some weight."

Iruka blushed and turned them around, switching places with the older man and pushed him into the spray.

Kakashi closed his eyes as he was submerged into the spray. He tilted his head back, letting the water pull his hair back. He leaned away from the spray and looked at the younger man, "You haven't been eating well, have you?"

Iruka looked away and hesitated before shaking his head, "I guess I haven't."

Kakashi cupped they younger man's jaw and leaned in to kiss him, as his other pulled the tan body closer to his. He pinned the younger man against the shower's wall, the spray hitting their side. He felt Iruka arch towards him and way from the cool tiles, and felt the younger man's hardening member nudge his own. He reached in between them and began to stroke his husband's length, feeling the member harden in his hand and the tan body jerk against his, "Iruka," he whispered.

Iruka bit his lip and wrapped his arms around the older man, his hands following the curve of the spine, landing at the small of his back. He reached in between them and took hold of the older man's erection, making his husband groan at the touch.

Their hands worked each other, their tongues tasting each other, swallowing each other's moans. Kakashi buried his face into the younger man's neck, his free hand kneading the firm, round muscle of his husband's rear end.

"Kakashi," he breathed, panting for air against the older man's neck, "Kakashi – I - ," he broke off in a silent moan, gasping as he felt his stomach tighten under the pleasure.

Kakashi nibbled on the younger man's earlobe, "Come for me, Ruru," he purred, tightening his grip on the sobbing erection.

Iruka's body jerked, his breath hitching as he came inside his husband's hand, his hot seed smearing in between them, "Oh, Kakashi," he breathed, subconsciously speeding his hand's rhythm, "Oh, 'Kashi, come for me, love," he said breathlessly, echoing the older man's request.

Kakashi pulled the younger man closer, gripping the tan hips as he rocked harder against the hand pumping his aching flesh. He choked on a moan as he came into his husband's hand, his hips rolling against the tan pair as he rode his orgasm, "Gods, Ruru," he breathed, dropping his head onto a tan shoulder.

Iruka smiled and kissed a temple, "Come on, love, if we take too long, Minoru is going to start getting suspicious."

Kakashi chuckled and nibbled on the tan shoulder before pulling away. They quickly washed each other and toweled themselves off. Kakashi eyed the tan body as they walked out of the bathroom, he had a feeling he knew why Iruka wasn't eating well, and he had a feeling that the younger man won't have any more trouble with that. He felt a pang of guilt hit him when he realized that Iruka's stress and worry took a greater toll than he thought.

Iruka noticed the older man's mismatched gaze on him, "Kakashi?" the mismatched gaze locked with his, and felt his heart ache the guilt he found there, "'Kashi," he said softly and closed the distance between them. He cupped a pale cheek and lovingly nuzzled the older man's cheek, "Love," he kissed the pale cheek, "It's alright…," he said softly, "I suppose I worry too much, hm?" he smiled softly at his husband, "But…like I said, I can't help it," he stroked the pale cheek with his thumb. He wrapped his arms around the pale torso and rested his head on a strong shoulder, smiling as arms instantly returned the embrace, "I'm just glad you came back safe and sound."

Kakashi kissed the crown of the brunette's head and held his husband tighter. He felt Iruka pull away and watched as a warm smile graced the younger man's lips.

"Come on, get dressed," Iruka moved to the dresser but strong arms pulled him back, nearly making him lose his balance. Lips locked over his in a tender, passionate kiss, making him melt in the warm embrace, his hands idly resting on the pale chest. He felt himself break out into goose bumps from the sweet kiss, and the warm embrace, feeling the emotion and love that the older man was expressing through it. He felt the Kakashi pull away from the kiss, lips brushing against his tenderly as his breath caught up with him. He rested his head on a pale shoulder, keeping his eyes closed as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Kakashi smiled and kissed an exposed temple, "I love you," he whispered, and felt Iruka's smile.

"I love you, Kakashi," Iruka said softly. He lifted his head and kissed the pale clavicle. He smiled and pulled away to move to the dresser, pulling out a set of clothes to change into. Kakashi followed suit and they walked out of the bedroom in a fresh set of clothes.

They walked into the living and found the pack of dogs lounging around, some near the opened sliding door, while others took a place near the couch. Kakashi smiled when he noticed that Minoru was sleeping, using Tomodachi as a pillow, Pakkun under one of his arms, the blankets almost slipping off the couch. Tomodachi opened his eyes to and looked at him before closing them again, resting his head on his paws.

Iruka smiled at the scene and was tempted to take a picture, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin it. Kakashi took his hand and led him outside so not to disturb their sleeping son and dogs. They sat on the garden swing and Iruka laid down, resting his head on the older man's lap, like Kakashi had done earlier. He smiled as pale fingers began to comb through his damp hair.

"It's good to be home," Kakashi mused and smiled down at his husband.

Iruka smiled back up at him, "Lay down with me," he whispered back.

Kakashi smiled and they shifted until he was spooned against his husband, the younger man's back against his chest, grateful that the seat was roomy enough for the both of them. The brunette pillowed his head on his pale arm as he rested his own head on one of the cushions that somehow ended up on the seat. A soft breeze rolled in and he hugged his husband closer, feeling completely content with his husband in his arms, their son sleeping soundly with his ninken. It had been a long time since he felt so relaxed, and he could probably say the same for Iruka. He sighed and felt his husband shift closer, and entwined their fingers together, making a smile tug on his lips.

Yes, it felt wonderful to be back home.

* * *

AN: Next up is the epilogue!


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_Three_ _months later…_

Iruka watched as Kakashi and Minoru sparred. And it was still strange. Kakashi had henged himself into a younger version of himself to even out the playing field, and make up for the height difference. What made it strange was the feeling of nostalgia the young version of Kakashi brought forth. He could vaguely remember seeing Kakashi when he was younger, not necessarily meeting him, but catching sight of him every once in a while. It was difficult to forget that shock of hair, and as they grew and he would see Kakashi, he would always recognize him, not only because of the hair, or the mask, but the lone eye and the way he passively reacted to everything.

Iruka continued to watch the two spar and he couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips. It was strange. Minoru seemed to be growing up quicker than he imagined, not only physically, but emotionally. It was hard to believe that just a month ago they celebrated his ninth birthday. He was becoming more mature, while keeping that charm that made him Minoru, a young boy and their son. He watched as Kakashi pinned Minoru down, ending their round. They made their way to Iruka where Minoru promptly dropped on to the soft grass. Iruka chuckled and handed him a cool water bottle to keep him from becoming dehydrated. He looked up at Kakashi as the…boy walked up to him, and noticed that he was grinning, despite the mask. He handed him a cool water bottle but the silver haired boy bypassed it and instead moved to straddle his lap.

Kakashi grinned; he couldn't pass up the opportunity. He wrapped his shorter, sleeved arms around his husband's neck and smiled, "How did we do, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blushed; to say that it felt weird having a young boy straddled his lap would be about right. To say that he enjoyed it because it was Kakashi…but he was still a young boy, it made him rather confused. But he played along regardless, "You two did quite well, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi grinned, "Really, Iruka-sensei? How well?"

"Very."

"Good enough to be rewarded?" Kakashi said innocently.

Iruka felt his blush grow hotter and was very tempted to press the cool bottle of water against his face, "I suppose."

"Can I choose my reward?" Kakashi said shyly pulling down his mask, "Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka stared. He had gotten used to seeing Kakashi's face a very long time ago, even though, he never really got used to just how handsome the older man was behind the mask. But seeing the younger version, that was probably ten or eleven years old, sitting on his lap with his mask pulled down, he couldn't help but think that he looked rather…cute, and it was making his confused feelings stir even more. This was his husband, but only looked younger. The appearance was throwing him off. Before he got a chance to properly respond Kakashi leaned in and sealed his soft lips over his, and pulled away, grinning.

Iruka's blush reached his ears and he glared at Kakashi, "Kai!" There was a puff of smoke and the younger Kakashi was replaced by the older version, the weight growing on his lap, the bare arms still around his neck due to the sleeveless top the older man was wearing.

Kakashi chuckled at the bright blush on the tan cheeks. He leaned in and gave his husband a proper kiss, "Hm? Did I make you feel weird, Ruru?" he teased, "Or did I just look different younger?"

Iruka sighed and decided to tease back, "Actually, Kakashi, I think you look rather adorable as a kid," he hid a grin at the soft blush that grew on the pale cheeks.

Kakashi grinned despite the heat on his cheeks, "Why thank you, Iruka."

Iruka scoffed and looked at Minoru who was beginning to doze off, "Minoru-kun, do want to go for another round?" Kakashi moved off his lap and instead sat next to him, bracing himself on his arms.

Minoru sat up and looked at Iruka, "Sure, one more round."

Iruka nodded, "I'll spar with you this time," he stood and made the quick hand seals for a henge, "Henge." There was a puff of smoke and a younger version of himself appeared, dressed in a white shirt and pants that covered his fishnet shirt that still showed from under the short sleeves. He moved to walk away but strong arms pulled him down and he found himself on Kakashi's lap, the older man's masked face nuzzling his cheek.

"Iruka! You look so adorable!"

Iruka flushed and struggled out of the older man's arms, "Kakashi!" He heard Minoru laughter as he tried to wriggle free.

Kakashi tightened his hold, "Ruru," he said cheerfully, nuzzling the boy's scarred cheek.

Iruka found it somewhat ironic that Kakashi was the one that couldn't restrain himself when it came to their younger selves, "Kakashi, let me go!" There was a puff of smoke and felt the lap he was sitting on become smaller, as well as the arms that were around him. He froze and slowly turned his head and found the younger version of Kakashi leering at him, and before he regained enough composure to escape, trying not to think that his face resembled a bright tomato at this point, he found himself being pinned onto the soft grass, "Kakashi! What are you doing?"

Kakashi grinned and slipped off his mask, "This way, you won't feel weird," he explained simply and sealed his lips over the younger boy's, smiling when he felt the body under him stop its struggling. He pulled away, smiling at the blush that was still on the tan cheeks.

Iruka looked away and caught sight of Minoru who was sitting on the grass, giving them an amused look. He whipped his head back to Kakashi, "Kakashi -," he was cut off when the older boy leaned down and kissed him again.

"We should try this more often," Kakashi purred into the younger boy's ear and yelp when their positions were suddenly reversed.

Iruka felt his blush reach his ears again. He frowned as he stood, "Behave!" He heard Minoru laugh and Kakashi pouted as he sat up, and he fought the urge pounce the older boy, especially after he told him to behave.

There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi took his original form, scratching the back of his neck as he gave a nervous chuckle, "I can't help that you're so cute, Ruru."

Iruka felt his blush that was receding, come back when he noticed that Kakashi didn't say "used to be". He rubbed the scar on his nose and turned to Minoru, "Ready?"

Minoru laughed and stood, "I was ready when Kakashi-dad pounced you."

Kakashi leaned against the tree as he watched Iruka and Minoru spar. Their son was getting stronger in hand on hand combat, and he was considering to have Gai train him more thoroughly in Taijutsu to build up his stamina before moving further into ninjutsu training. He smiled when it seemed that his prediction was becoming real, Minoru was becoming a strong ninja, and he was still in the academy, working to graduate and become a Genin. Even though, there was still that tinge of emotion, that he couldn't quite name, that sank his heart when he thought about their son graduating and being assigned into a Genin team. When their son will start taking D-rank missions to prepare himself to move up in rank. To take the chunin exam, and then possibly the jounin exam. It wasn't that he doubted Minoru's abilities that managed to surprise him nearly every time they trained, or their son's intellect and cleverness that were starting to get the best of him. It was the protectiveness that he was beginning to understand as fatherhood, and that want to protect their son, to keep him from going out into the field of duty.

But he also understood that Minoru wanted to do this, and he wasn't going to stand in his way, and he knew Iruka felt the same way. And when he questioned Minoru, out of curiosity, and asked him the simple question of why he wanted to become a shinobi Minoru almost took him by surprise with his answer. A smile tugged on his lips at the memory.

"_Minoru-kun, can I ask you something?"_

_Minoru looked up from his book, "Sure, Kakashi-dad, what is it?"_

_Kakashi sat up bracing himself on his arms as Minoru moved to sit with his feet tucked under his thighs, "Why is it that you want to become a shinobi?"_

_Minoru smiled at him and thought about his answer, "This village has done a lot for me, from taking me in and taking care of me when my…when my parents passed, to letting you and Iru-dad adopt me. I know that some might think that I wouldn't want to become a shinobi because, well…I was told that my father passed on a mission, but isn't that kind of silly?" he gave Kakashi a questioning look, "I mean, to hold a grudge like that? When you can instead use that energy to do something resourceful and productive?" he smiled, "I know it's a…risky life, to say the least, but…," he hesitated, "I want to be able to protect this village too, and not just watch from the sidelines…"_

_Kakashi looked at his son, a bit thrown off by the answer, "…are you sure you're eight years old?"_

_Minoru laughed._

Kakashi continued to watch the sparring match between his husband and their son. He found himself staring at Iruka, grinning at how he first reacted at Iruka's appearance without thinking. If it was anybody else, the gesture…or attack, would have seemed completely inappropriate. He tilted his head, _I know he looks familiar…_something was tugging at his mind, poking at his memory, and he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. He had a feeling that he had seen Iruka before, when they were younger. He frowned when he thought back, trying to figure out when he had seen the tan boy.

And then it hit him.

When he found a young boy crying at the memorial stone. When he went to make a visit before a mission. When he found himself feeling sympathy for the boy he didn't know, knowing that he was most likely there to visit those that he had lost.

_Was it Iruka? _He continued to look at Iruka's younger version. The white shirt and pants. The customary bushy ponytail. The horizontal scar. He frowned when he realized that the memory of the crying boy didn't include a face, _Then I would know. _He sighed and watched as Minoru pinned Iruka down, ending the round. He smiled, _Sometimes I wonder if you let him win. _

Iruka walked back to Kakashi and plopped next to him, and opened his eyes when he felt something cool touch his forehead. He smiled and took the offered bottle of water and held it against his warm face. He opened his eyes when he felt a large hand on his forehead and looked up at the lone blue eye.

"You alright?"

Iruka smiled and nodded. He gave the older man a sheepish smile, "I guess I'm a bit out of practice."

"We'll fix that!" Minoru chimed him and grinned.

Iruka chuckled and sighed as he felt a soft breeze roll in. He felt soft lips on his forehead and he opened his eyes, blushing when he found the older man leaning over him.

"Hm, Ruru, change back so I can kiss you," he whispered, and grinned down at the boy.

Iruka smiled and there was a puff of smoke before his original form appeared and his lips were instantly locked into a tender kiss. He heard Minoru's soft chuckle and felt the older man pull away. He sighed and sat up, bracing himself on his arms, his eyes moving over the training grounds.

Minou laid back down on the grass and looked up at the sky, through the tree's dense branches, "Relaxing…" he mused.

Kakashi smiled and laid back down, pulling Iruka with him. Iruka chuckled and rested his head on the older man's shoulder as he looked up through the branches. Minoru shifted closer to Kakashi's side, smiling when a pale hand ruffled his hair. Kakashi felt Iruka shift and roll on his side, pressing flush against his side and draping his arm across his chest, making him smile as his husband continued to snuggle closer.

A soft breeze rolled over the training grounds, relaxing the family that laid under the shade of a tree, completely content in each other's presence and love.

* * *

AN: It's over :( I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm planning on writing companion pieces (Spicy Dice!) and a possible sequel/arc that involves Minoru growing and the stuff that comes with that coughdatingcough, and how Iruka and Kakashi react to that.

Anyway! Thank you for reading!


End file.
